Alchemist meets Benders
by Fullmetal Knight
Summary: After Azula shot Aang in the back with lightning she finds a ring with her friends and brother which opens up a portal. Guess who steps out? Avatar: The Last Airbender x Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. I revised the chapters
1. The beginning of an adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender or from Fullmetal Alchemist

**(A/N: I decided to revise all my chapters. So this is a revise of chapter 1) 4-24-08  
**

-The Caves-

Aang was falling through the air as he failed to open his seventh chakra to be able to control the Avatar State. Everything seemed to be going so wrong for him and his friends. As he fell he thought _'How could this have happened?'_. He failed the Earth Kingdom. And most of all he failed his friends who counted on him.

Katara couldn't believe of what was happening before her eyes. Everything that the team had worked for was for nothing.  
She quickly waterbended a wave that hit the Dai Li and Zuko. She was able to catch Aang before he hit the ground. He looked dead. _'Please...don't be dead.'_ She thought as she saw Azula and Zuko approach her with the Dai Li behind them. It didn't look good as they walked towards them but suddenly a fire blast shot at the siblings as Iroh came out of nowhere.

"Hurry get out of here!!" Iroh said as he shot fire blasts at the Dai Li agents before him trieing to give Aang and Katara enough time to escape. Katara nodded and escaped with Aang in her arms as Iroh noticed they were gone he lowered his defenses and allowed himself to be captured while giving his nephew Zuko a look full of disappointment.

As the Gang was escaping Ba Sing Se Katara pulled out the water from the Spirit Oasis she got from Master Pakku. She tried to heal Aang and it looked as though he was dead.

"No..." Katara said as she held his body but his tattoos glowed for a moment and Aang awoke looking up at Katara with a smile and embraced her as they escaped.

"The Earth Kingdom...has fallen." As the Earth King lowered his head while the Gang rode off with looks of concern.

-In the Earth Palace-

"We've finally done it Zuko." As Azula put a hand on her older brother's shoulder trieing to assure him of what he did was the right thing. He was so easy to manipulate. All she had to do was talk about going home and she knew he would do anything to get back to the Fire Nation. To return to his home. She wasnt surprised that her old Uncle Iroh would commit treason. But good thing he was locked up in prison and he would soon be sent back to the Fire Nation and would be a prisoner for the rest of his life.

"I betrayed Uncle." Zuko said.

"No he betrayed you." Azula said back. Trying to reassure him and keep him on her side.

"But what if father doesnt accept me back? I don't have the Avatar. What if--" Zuko was cut off by Azula

"Today you are a hero for helping destroy the Earth Kingdom. Father will accept you back." Azula gave her reassuring smile as Mai and Ty Lee walked in holding some red ring.

"Look what I found Azula isnt it pretty?" Ty Lee held a red ring up to Azula's face which bugged her but she didnt say anything.

"Yes it does look quite cute on you Ty Lee." Azula said while examining the ring. "May I try it on?" She asked Ty Lee which Ty Lee replied with a nod and took it off and handed it to the Fire Nation princess who put it on and liked the way it fit on her finger. Mai merely rolled her head and walked next to Zuko and gave him a light hug. "Hey."

"Hi Mai." Zuko smiled as he saw Mai hugging him not paying attention to his sister with the ring on her finger. Mai smiled and decided to talk to Zuko later and watched Azula with her ring.

Azula eyes widened as she felt weird. The ring started glowing bright red. "Whats happening?!" She screamed as the ring shot a blast in the middle of the room opening up a portal.

"What is that?" Zuko took a step towards it.

(dun dun DUN!! Its the end of the first chapter. But next chapter there will be more action. Until next time.)


	2. An alliance is formed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist

**(A/N: I've revised all my chapters.) 4-24-08  
**

In The FMA World:

Edward couldn't believe how Envy had followed him and his little brother Al to their hometown of Resembol. Envy had came out of nowhere and started attacking them. But nothing could keep these brothers down. Especially not some two-bit homunculi. Edward ran and clapped his hands turning his automail arm into a blade as he tried to slash at Envy. He looked at Al who was on the ground and nodded at him signaling to get ready. And Edward turned and ran at Envy hopefully giving Al enough time to--

"Its done brother." As Al finished the transmutation circle and waited till his big brother would lure Envy to the spot and Al would activate the circle hopefully trapping the homunculi. Ed kept battling Envy with his blade arm untill it changed back to his normal automail arm.

"Ah crap." Ed looked at Envy as Envy smirked and turned his arm into a spike and stabbed Ed in his stomache

"NO!!" Al screamed as he ran at Envy as he pushed Ed to the ground and Edward started to bleed and Al held his body. Ed looked up and tried to smile

"Al...dont let him escape." Ed said as he looked at his little brother. He hoped Al would be able to capture Envy and they would be able to find out who controlled th homunculi and why they wanted the Philosopher's Stone. Al put his older brother's body down and got up. Al ran at Envy full speed. For a soul in a suit of armor Al sure could run fast. Al threw a punch at Envy to which he dodged and Envy attempted his own punch and kick which Al blocked. Al jumped at Envy and got him in a tight bearhug while he tried to squeeze him. But suddenly a red portal came out of nowhere by Al and Envy.

"What the hell?" Envy looked at the portal as him and Al look dumfounded but the portal started trieing to suck Envy in it but he jumped behind Al trieing to hide but the portal pulled Al in it to along with Envy.

"BIG BROTHER!!" Al yelled as he disappeared along with Envy and the portal disappeared.

"AL!!" Ed had gotten up and his arm stretched out as though he were trying to grab his little brother but he fell down and started to cry until he went unconscious.

In The Avatar World, The Earth Palace:

Zuko and the girls looked at the red portal as two beings fell through it. The first looked like a boy or girl with hair that looked like a palm tree. The second was a suit of armor. The palm tree thing got up and looked around and noticed the group but he was more focused on Azula as she wore the red ring. He realized he must be in the world that he only heard rumors about from Dante. This was not the other side of the Gate. But it was some different world that knew nothing about alchemy but relied on magic.

"Give me that ring!!" Envy ran and jumped at them but was quickly stopped by a fire blast shot at him from Zuko. 'What the hell?' he thought as he jumped back and regenerated as they were all shocked to see him heal. 'This might be a tough fight since they had fire on their side and the ring.' he thought. He looked at Zuko and dashed at him sending a punch at him as Azula shot a blue fire blast at Envy.

"Back off you freak." As Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee got in stances along with Zuko as he got up. The ring started glowing as Envy felt pain and fell down to his feet holding his sides as he looked at Azula.

"Please stop I surrender just stop the pain." as he looked at Azula with pleading eyes who calmed down and the ring stopped glowing.

"That's weird how the ring started glowing when this guy came" Ty Lee pointed out as she thought about it. All of them started thinking and Mai stepped forward looking at Envy.

"The ring controls you doesn't it?" Mai said as she looked at him as a smirk formed over her face as Envy slowly nodded.

"How are you able to heal yourself? Its obvious you aren't normal and that you arent from this world so spill it. What are you?" Azula said with her demanding voice.

"You are right I am not from this world. I'm a homunculi. I'm not human I cant die." Envy said but he got worried as Azula slowly had a smirk over her face as she thought of a plan.

"Azula you ok?" Zuko said as he looked at his little sister and put a hand on her shoulder as she had thought of an idea of what to do with Envy as she nodded to herself and kept quiet.

"I think we just found ourselves a new weapon to the Fire Nation." Azula said as she turned and looked at her brother and her friends as they gave her confused looks.

"Don't you see? He cant die. He isn't normal. We could use him for our nation and end this war by using him and if he thinks he could kill us I'll destroy him with the ring" As Azula pointed at Envy and how he could be useful. Envy got up and looked around at the group and nodded with a smirk. But suddenly they all got distracted as they heard a moan and a suit of armor get up.

"Where am I?" The suit said as he looked around at everyone and saw Envy and his anger took over as he got up in a stance ready to fight.

"So you fell threw the portal as well eh Alphonse." As Envy saw Al get up. Envy knew Alphonse was angry about what happened to the pipsqueak.

"He's a good guy Azula he will get in our plans its best to stop him right now before he escapes." Envy said as he looked at Azula who nodded at Mai and Ty Lee.

"This should be fun." Ty Lee walked up and was a few feets away from Al as Mai stepped next to her.

"You expect me to fight two girls? I don't want to have to hurt you two." As Al got in a stance and looked at Ty Lee and Mai.

"Trust me you wont even get a scratch on us." As Mai quickly shot her knives at him which Al blocked but he didn't expect Ty Lee to be in the air as she knocked his helmet off and tried to hit a body inside but she was shocked as there was no body.

"How--" Ty Lee was caught off as Envy jumped in and tackled Al but Al was able to kick him off and take his head back from Ty Lee.

"His soul is trapped in that suit of armor." Envy yelled as he rushed at Al and delivered a punch to him.

"Enough of this." Azula snapped her fingers and Dai Li agents came out of nowhere and were able to quickly capture Al as they earth bended a mini rock wall around Al not letting him move but leaving enough space just for his helmet.

"Send him to the prison." Azula said as the Dai Li nodded and took Alphonse to the cells where they tied him up and locked him in a cell.

"Now then I think this is the beginning of a great partnership." As Azula held her hand out to Envy while Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were behind her and Envy smirked and shook her hand

"Yes I believe you are right." Envy said.

In a hideout a few miles away from Ba Sing Se:

Aang was asleep. His battle with Azula, Zuko, and the Dai Li was to much for him. The lightning shot to his back hurt alot. Katara checked on him every few minutes to make sure he was alive. She checked on him again and came out as she looked at Toph and Sokka who were worried.

"He's ok." Katara said as she looked at the both of them. As Katara sat down and started to cry.

"How could this have happened? How could we have failed?" She said as tears were coming out of her eyes as Sokka came and hugged her close.

"We couldn't have known Azula would stop us. We didn't know she was even in Ba Sing Se. It's ok though we will find another way to stop the Fire Nation." Sokka said as he was comforting his little sister as she whimpered.

While this was going on Aang was having a dream. Avatar Roku appeared in his dream as he looked at Aang.

"Aang I have come here to warn you." Roku said as Aang looked at him concerned

"I know... I failed." Aang said with shame in his voice.

"There are more problems to deal with rather than that Aang. The portal has been opened. And a great evil has been unleashed upon our world."

"What do you mean." Aang looked up at Roku.

"There is a portal to another world. This world is similar to ours but with slight differences. All I know is that there is a monster now in our world. You must stop him Aang. He is to dangerous. It will take everything you have to stop him." Roku said as he started to disappear.

"Wait how can I stop this monster!!" Aang yelled as Roku was fading away

"He cannot be killed but you must find a way Aang. Or everyone you care about will die." Roku said as he faded away completely and Aang woke up with a scream as the Gang came in with Katara hugging him.

"Are you ok Aang I was so worried." As Katara hugged him and he hugged back.

"I'm fine but we have a big problem." Aang said as he looked at his friends and explained what Roku had told them.

(Wow that was a long chapter huh? Well I'll try to post another one up soon. See yah)


	3. A promise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist 

(Hey guys I need some help on the pairings of the story. Here are the following choices you can have for the story)

Aang x Katara

Zuko x Katara

Sokka x Toph

Aang x Toph

Sokka x Ty Lee

Zuko x Mai

Ed x Ty Lee

Ed x Katara

(Please vote everytime you review my story thank you bows Now on with the story!! )

Nighttime in a hideout a few miles away from Ba Sing Se:

"So there is some monster that is here in our world?" Katara said while alittle frightened by the fact that this monster couldn't die. This was going to be tough to help Aang. Even if he was the Avatar how can he kill what cannot be killed? Toph looked at Aang and asked "So what does he look like exactly? Is he some big giant thing or maybe he has twelve arms and two heads" As she thought with her imagination Sokka shook his head abit at how childish she could be at times like this. "Well this only means we have to train harder and get better faster." Sokka said as he looked at the fire they made.

"Yeah you are right Sokka. I need to learn firebending and fast if I am going to stop this thing." Aang said as he was up against a wall. He was to tired to move. After all getting shot in the back by lightning can be a real pain. Aang looked at his friends and got worried as he thought about if this monster found them and tried to kill them but he shrugged that off as he tried to get up to sleep. It was going to be rough from now on.

At the palace:

Zuko sat on his bed conflicted as ever and it wasn't about this monster/thing walking around in the palace either. Even if Envy creeped Zuko out abit Azula could kill Envy if she wanted to. But what he was really worried about was his Uncle Iroh.

Zuko felt so guilty for betraying him and him being locked up in some cell like an animal. Zuko got up and looked out his door to see if any guards were around to spy on him. So Zuko quickly walked down the hall and started going down the stairs that lead to prison cells. But right before he got to open the door to go in the cells he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Where do you think you are going Zuzu?" Envy said as Zuko turned around quickly.

"None of your business you freak." Zuko said as he looked at Envy with disgust. Envy growled abit as he wanted to kill Zuko right on the spot and end his life. But he knew that Azula would find out and would use the ring against him and kill him. So he kept his cool and only smirked. "Take a look in the mirror and then tell me who is a freak scarface." Zuko was enraged when Envy said that. He was so angry that he shot a fire blast at Envy which Envy dodged. "Come on that all you got Zuzu" Envy said mocking Azula's voice that sounded alot like that.

Zuko shot another blast at Envy which Envy dodges again but didn't expect to see Zuko deliver a kick to Envy in the gut. Envy got up and smirked some while he got in a stance and waited for Zuko to make the first move. Zuko got in a stance aswell ready to firebend if neccessary. Envy knew Zuko wasnt on planning to fight him so Envy made the first move and rushed at Zuko with speed that surprised Zuko but he was ready as he delivered a kick in the air as it shot fire at Envy which he couldn't avoid in enough time. Envy healed his wound and got up and only smirked

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because of Azula. You keep this up and soon I might pay your old uncle in the cell down there a visit." Envy said as Zuko quickly got angered. "You ever lay a finger on him I will kill you!!!" Zuko yelled at Envy and as soon as that happened the temperature got abit hot. Envy only gave a wicked smile and thought 'just like the pipsqueak Fullmetal' Envy shook his head and turned around and walked away as Zuko unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Zuko looked around and found his uncle's cell and stepped inside as he looked at his uncle. He knew his Uncle Iroh was awake but he had his back turned to Zuko not wanting to look at his face. "Uncle..." Zuko said as Iroh did not to respond to his nephew. Iroh was so ashamed of Zuko he tried not to achknowledge him. "Uncle please talk to me I need your help." Zuko said with a plea for help in his voice as Iroh only had his back turned to him. Zuko was getting alittle angry but understood why his Uncle was doing this. Zuko would feel the same if someone he loved about had betrayed him.

Zuko sat down by the wall looking at his uncle and lowered his head abit as his long black hair covered his expression. Zuko smiled abit and said "I can wait all night you know." He lied when saying that as he was trieing to get Iroh to talk and guide Zuko like he always did. Zuko eventually got annoyed and his anger took over abit. "Uncle please I need your guidance right now I'm so confused." Iroh merely sat the with his back turned to Zuko. "It didn't look like you needed guidance when you sided with Azula against the Avatar and his water tribe friend back in the caves Prince Zuko." Iroh said while those words hurt Zuko and he only sighed and got up and opened the cell door and left with a face of shame. Iroh's eyes watered up as he slowly cried.

"Hm this will prove useful." Envy gave his famous smirk as he walked around a corner and heard every word Zuko said to Iroh and Envy thought of how much they cared about eachother which would be there undoing. When the time was right he was going to use these emotions against Zuko. Envy jumped and ran off back to the palace as he thought of his master plan.

In the FMA World, Resembol, Winry's house:

Edward awoke screaming as he had a nightmare. He dreamt of what happened to his little brother Al as he was taken away from this world. He looked around and was confused as he saw he was in Winry's house. He didn't get up cause the wound from Envy still hurt like hell. It hurt even more than Winry's wrench on his head. He looked and saw Winry open the door fast and hug him tightly.

"You big idiot you go off and get yourself stabbed..." Winry hugged him tight but he grunted as his wounds hurt and that signalled to her to let him go. He got up but she pushed him down on the bed and shook her head at him meaning for him to rest and just in case of anything she got her wrench which scared him like hell and sat down on his bed and looked at Winry with worry in his face

"Winry is Al around here?" Ed looked at her face as she started to cry. He knew what this meant. It meant that little nightmare of Al and Envy getting sucked away in some portal wasn't only a nightmare it was reality. He got up and got his clothes together. "What do you think you are doing?" Winry said as she saw Ed take off the robe he was wearing and put his shirt on and his pants. This caused Winry to turn around so she wouldn't see him naked. "I'm going to find Al..." He said.

"Your boss Colonel Mustang said he has all his soldiers looking high and low for Al and the homunculi. Dont worry Ed they will find him." Winry said in her reassuring voice trieing to convince him to stop. "The homunculi aren't behind Al's disappearence" as he put his black jacket on along with his shoes. "You dont know that Ed. You were unconscious when I found you." She shot back at him. This was going to be tough to convince her.

"I know I might sound crazy but when I gotted stabbed and watched Al and Envy fight something happened. It was some kind of portal." Ed said with alittle confusion in his voice. "Thats crazy Ed you were stabbed maybe you saw somethign entirely different then what really happened." She said as she saw him shake his head "I know what I saw and what I saw wasn't alchemy. It was something else. But IO know the homunculi aren't behind it because Envy was scared aswell so what was it"  
As he put on his red overcoat he looked at Winry and nodded giving her a hug.

"I have to find him Winry. I'll do whatever it takes." Ed said as he held her close. He slowly let her go and walked out the door giving Winry a final look before leaving.

"I will find you Al. I know you arent in our world but I will find you. I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back home."

(Hey everyone be sure to vote when you review on the pairings.)


	4. Training and a new ally

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist

**(A/N: I have revised all my chapters on this story) 4-24-08**

In the Avatar World, The Gangs hideout:

Toph looked around at her friends while she was thinking. She thought about the old man that helped them escape. His name was Iroh. Scarfaces uncle. She couldn't believe that he stayed behind to give the Gang enough time to escape Ba Sing Se. She thought of how sad and miserable he might be in prison. Or worse he might be dead. She panicked and looked at the Gang and yelled "We have to go back." She said as Sokka was packing up the last of the stuff on Appa, their flying bison. "What! Are you crazy?" He yelled as he walked to her.

"Please you got to believe me we need to." As Toph got up Aang woke up and Katara walked over to see what Toph was yelling about. "Why do we have to go back Toph?" Katara asked as gentle as she could hoping not to tick Toph off and get her angry. Toph only sighed and looked at them. "To save Iroh. Please he is a good friend." She said.

"No way Toph it's to dangerous to go back. If we do we will likely get caught and killed." Sokka shot back at her. Toph knew what she was going to say next would interest Aang and Katara. "But he got captured just so we could escape and be alive. Don't you think we should help him for letting us escape?" She pleaded and looked around at them as Sokka still wasn't convinced and Aang and Katara were in thought. "No way Toph. I know he helped us but there is no reason to go to Ba Sing Se." Sokka said as Toph smirked as she had a trump card just in case of that.

"Yes there is Snoozles. Iroh can be Twinkletoes firebending teacher. He is the only firebending teacher who is close enough to teach Twinkletoes any firebending." Toph said as she grinned knowing that she was right and Sokka had nothing else to say to object to the plan.

Aang got up holding his staff. "Toph is right Sokka. Iroh did fight so we could all escape. If it wasn't for him you'd all be in prison cells and I would be dead." As his face showed alittle sadness. Sokka was about to say something but Aang cut him off. "Plus he is the only firebender who is close enough to teach me firebending. It's not like I can go around in the Fire Nation and ask someone to teach the Avatar firebending." Aang said as Sokka got up and looked at the sky

"Fine but we have to do this quick if we want to get out alive." Sokka said as Katara stepped up and looked at Toph. "Don't worry we will get Iroh out of the prison and he will teach Aang firebending." As she smiled and as soon as they were all done they all started planning on how they would get the famous Dragon of the West out of Ba Sing Se with everyone alive.

In the palace, Zuko's room:

Zuko laid on his bed with Mai next to him as they had been kissing they bothed smiled. Zuko felt so great having Mai with him. She relaxed him when he was under stress. She was always there for him. He truly liked her. Right when they were about to make out again they heard a whistle and Envy was up against the wall.

"Wow. I didn't know humans could kiss that long while not breathing." Envy said with a smirk as Zuko got up with anger and prepared to blast Envy but Envy held his hand up to stop Zuko. "Easy there flame boy. I didn't come to fight. I just came to deliver a message to you from Azula. I was about to go to Mai's room next but since she is here with you I just got saved an hour of looking around for her. Next stop Ty Lee's room." Envy shivvered at the thought and walked off.

"Guess Azula has some plan if she wants all of us to come." Zuko said as he got up and walked out the door with Mai right behind him and they walked over to Azula's throne room with Azula on her throne. "Well hello brother you and Mai made it." She said and no sooner later did Ty Lee come in along with Envy in tow. "Hey Azula. Why'd you want all of us to come here?  
Are we gonna do some planning or something great?" Ty Lee said as she was alittle excited.

"No Ty Lee there is not going to be any planning but we are going to see some action from our friend over here." Azula said as she and everyone looked at Envy. "What do you mean Azula? I have to fight someone?" Envy said with anger. Azula only nodded. "Why yes you are Envy. You are going to fight some Dai Li agents all by yourself. You are going to prove to me that you are worthy and powerful enough to be by my side at all times." Azula said but Envy only snorted. "And if I don't comply with your orders?" Azula only smirked and held up her ring as it glowed and Envy instantly started feeling the pain of dieing. "I think you know what will happen if you EVER don't follow my orders." She smirked

Suddenly Dai Li agents came out of nowhere and bowed in front of Azula. "Princess Azula you called for the Dai Li?" one agent said. "Yes see I did. You and forty nine other Dai Li agents will be fighting and trieing to kill him." Azula pointed at Envy who only stood next to a wall looking at them. "Um my princess are you sure this is fair? You want fifty Dai Li agents fighting against one simple boy?" The agent said again. "Why yes I do commander. See if I am right you and your agents won't even kill this boy. He is well talented and I know it will be a disadvantage when he fights you fifty." Azula said as she snapped her fingers. "Fight!!" Azula yelled as the Dai Li agents ran at Envy.

Envy quickly jumped up dodging some earthbending blasts. He landed and snapped one of the agents neck instantly killing him. He gave a smirk and looked as he was soon surrounded. "I guess I am going to be having some fun after all." He ran at the agents attacking anything he saw.

Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee stood next to Azula as they watched the onslaught Mai was held in Zuko's arms as Ty Lee turned her back to killing of the Dai Li agents. This was to much for her. She didn't know how much she could handle always seeing Azula's plots. It was so sickeninng. She wished there was a way out of this mess. She just wished she could escape. But her thought was broken when Azula spoke up. "I think that he is perfect for our group. No one can stop him. He is powerful."

As she said that Envy was bored. "This is boring. I've had more fun messing with Al and the pipsqueak." As he stabbed another agent and choked one to death. He didn't expect to see a rock hit him from behind and send him flying into the artillery closet. He soon found a weird looking sword. "Oooooo Envy likey." Envy said as he quickly stabbed two agents through the heart and cut one's throat. Until finally there was only one agent left who looked scared as hell. "You...you aren't normal...you are a MONSTER!!" The agent tryed to run but Envy suddenly stabbed him through the stomache killing him.

Envy looked up at Azula and her gang and said in a voice that sounded bored "Can I go now?" Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were frightened as hell. "How...could you do that? You just killed them all like they were nothing. How could a person do that" Zuko demanded of Envy as Zuko held Mai close. "Because I kill for fun." Envy said in a playful voice.

"You may go now Envy." Azula dismissed him and he ran off to who nowheres. "He's insane." Mai said. "Yea he is scary." Ty Lee said. "Yes but he is just what we need to win this war." Azula smirked as Envy was leaning on a wall by the door hearing her. "So I am a tool huh? Well see about that Azula."

In the FMA World, A library:

"Damnit!!" Ed yelled as he threw a book to the wall. Ed couldn't find anything about portals that lead to other dimensions and other universes or realities or junk like that. Ed was getting so frustrated over this. He needed to find Al as fast as he could. He missed his little brother. And he was sure Al missed him to. They had been through so much together all their lives. Their dad leaving them and not even coming to say "hi" or come to any their birthdays. What a bastard. But there was another time for that. Now he needed to focus on finding his little brother.

"I need to find him. How could he have just disappeared on me like that? Right in front of me? I know it's not alchemy. How could this of all happened?" Ed got up and was about to leave but something caught his eye. It was a strange book. It didn't look like a normal alchemy book but Edward figured it was better than anything right now.

"I might aswell try anything right now." He grabbed the book and opened it up and read it abit. It was a bit confusing. What was this 'bending'? "Able to bend air, water, earth, and fire? What the hell is this thing? Is this some kind of alchemy?" As Ed was looking through it he soon turned to a page with a weird transmutation circle on it. He had never seen anything like it before.

"A transportation circle?" Ed's mind soon clicked and he ran out the door not even checking the book out. He knew what he found might be able to get Al back to their world. Or he would go into this world and bring Al back himself.

In the Avatar World, Prison cells:

Al laid in his cell as he was tied up he couldn't do any alchemy without anything to draw a transmutation circle. He looked around at his surroundings to see if there was anything to help tear the ropes so he could move. But he was surrounded by walls. He rolled over and did a slight jump so he was on his knees as he looked around.

"Ed...I need your help. I know we are seperated. But I just know you will find some way to get me out of this world and back in ours." Al looked out the cell window and at the view. It was night. He quietly moved and leaned up against the wall until he heard a voice.

"Hello." The voice said. As Alphonse quickly movwed abit as he was scared out of his mind. Al looked around the room as though he were looking for a person. "Look in the crack in your wall." The voice said again and Al did so.

"Um anyone there?" Al said as he didn't see anybody but he soon saw a man. The man looked abit old but was okay. "Are you the voice?" Al asked which the man nodded. "Yes I am. My name is Iroh it's nice to meet you." Al would have smiled at the gentleness in this man's voice.

"It's nice to meet you to sir. My name is Alphonse Elric. But people just call me Al for short." Al said alittle glad that he had someone to talk to. He was abit lonely being in this cell. Iroh smiled and looked at Al through the crack. "So Alphonse why are you in a suit of armor?"

Alphonse got alittle scared. "Um well I just where one is all." He replied trying not to get the man suspicious. Iroh only smiled "Hm I see. Well it's just I got abit confused as to why you sound so young and you are so big that you require an armor." Iroh said. Al looked at him oddly but he knew Iroh was right.

"So Iroh why are you in this prison?" Al asked as he looked at Iroh through the crack. Al noticed that Iroh got alittle sad by when Alphonse asked the question. "Um it's ok you don't have to answer the question I was just curious is all." Al said.

"No it's ok. I would see as to why you are curious as to why I am here in this prison." Iroh said as his voice softened abit as Al sat straight waiting to hear Iroh's story. "Well the reason I am here is because I helped the Avatar and his friend escape when it looked like they were going to be captured. I fought against my own neice and nephew to save the Avatar." Iroh said as a tear fell down his face. Al felt so sorry for Iroh. Iroh had to fight against his own family just because to save someone.

"Um Iroh who is the Avatar?" Al asked as he was curious to who this person was. He had never heard of this person before.

"Well the Avatar is a person who is supposed to master the four elements of air, water, earth, and fire. He is supposed to stop this war and bring peace to the nations. See the Avatar is an airbender. He has already mastered air, water, and earth. All he needs to do is master fire." Iroh said as Al was confused. "So is this some type of alchemy?" Al asked

"Alchemy? It's bending that I am talking about. Like this." Iroh quickly bended some fire in the palm of his hand. Al gasped as he saw the fire. "How...you didn't even use a transmutation circle or clapped your hands. How could you of--" Al stopped as he noticed Iroh getting confused.

"Transmutation circle?" Iroh said with confusion.

"Um yes you need a transmutation circle to perform alchemy." Al said as Iroh tilted his head in even more confusion. "Well ok then you told me why you are here. I'll tell you why I am here. See my brother and I were fighting a homunculi named Envy. But then this portal opened up and sucked me and Envy and next thing I know I wake up in this throne room and these two girls start attacking me along with Envy. But right when I was getting the upperhand these guys came and were able to move earth around me and locked me up here." Al said as Iroh only got interested.

"Who was in the room when you woke up?" Iroh asked. "Well there was Envy. This one girl who looked almost as evil as Envy. There was this girl who was just to happy and she could do alot of flips and stuff. Another girl who looked like she didn't have any emotions what so ever. And this boy about seventeen with a scar on his left side of his face." Al said

"I see. You met my niece, Azula, and her little friends. Along with my nephew, Zuko." Iroh said. As Al only nodded. "Listen Iroh I need to get out of here. Somewhere my brother is looking for me and I need to get to him fast. Please I need your help. Between the both of us with my alchemy and your bending I know we can escape." Al said as Iroh looked at him with alittle hope in his eyes.

"Maybe...but you need to be truthful with me. You don't have a body do you?" Iroh said as he looked at Al. Al was surprised but only nodded that it was true that his body was gone. That's why he needed to get back to Ed so they could keep working to get Al's body back.

"How did that happen?" Iroh asked.

"Well see my mother died when I was young so me and my brother tried to bring her back by alchemy but everything went wrong and Ed lost his leg and I lost my body. Ed, my brother, gave up his right arm to put my soul in a suit or armor and ever since then we've been trying to get a new body for me." said Al.

"I see. Well I hope you do someday. Just as I hope this war will end." Iroh said as he laid down on the hard ground. "I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight Al."

"Goodnight Iroh." Al said as he leaned against the wall. "Oh and Alphonse." Iroh said as Al looked back at Iroh. "Yes sir"  
Al said politley as he was curious to what Iroh was gonna say. Iroh only smiled.

"You are right. We can escape from here. I wasn't planning on it but you shouldn't be here. You have your whole life ahead of you. So between the two of us we can do it." Iroh said as he fell asleep as he had given Alphonse hope of escape.

"Thank you." Alphonse said

(Yay!! I finished chapter 4 I'm so proud. And like I said vote for the pairings everytime you review my story.)


	5. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist.

**(A/N: I have revised this chapter) 4-24-08  
**

(I'm back with a new chapter. Yea and I just finished the other chapter and posted it up like a few hours ago. So far here are the results from the pairings voting.)

Aang x Katara - 3 votes

Aang x Toph - 1 vote

Zuko x Mai - 2 votes

Zuko x Katara - 1 vote

Sokka x Suki - 2 votes

Sokka x Ty Lee - 1 vote

Sokka x Toph - 1 vote

Ed x Ty Lee - 2 votes

(Ok nothing personal against Kish's Kittie but I don't believe Zuko x Winry would be a good idea. I mean the day Winry would date someone like Zuko is when she hates automail...so never gonna happen. Oh and by the way I have a surprise for you readers at the end of the chapter. I know what you are thinking. "I'll just scroll down to the bottom and be a homo." Don't be like that. So just read the chapter and you will find out my surprise. OK!! Now on with the story.)

The FMA World, Ed's apartment room:

"Who wrote this book? It's like they have been to this world before? But that's not possible." Edward looked through the pages of the book as he tried to understand what was needed to open a portal to this world. If Al was really stuck in this odd world Ed had every intention of getting him out and bring him home safely.

"Now then the only thing I have to worry about if I get to this world is whether alchemy works in that world." He told himself as he looked at the pages in the book. "Because if it doesn't then I am pretty much screwed over there." He said to himself and his eyes closed abit as he was tired but he opened them again as he knew that he had to work to get his little brother home. "No...I need to stay awake so that I can...work...harder..." He slowly drifted to sleep as his head was on the table.

"I will...find you...Al..." His last words were as he was now asleep. What Ed didn't know was that someone was watching him from outside.

"Can I eat him Lust?" A rather fat guy asked a beautiful woman.

"No Gluttony not yet. We need him to tell us what happened to Envy. But don't worry. You will get the chance soon." Lust grinned as the famous Fullmetal Alchemist drifted to sleep.

The Avatar world, The palace, Ty Lee's room:

Ty Lee was on her bed looking up at her ceiling wondering what life was like outside of the Fire Nation. She always dreamed that it might be nice. But being with Azula and joining her team was fun and exciting to. Ty Lee always wondered what it felt lile to be in love with another person. Don't get her wrong she could always find some Fire Nation guy anytime she wanted. She was attractive, flexible, had great hair, and had the cutest smile. But she wanted a guy who would want to be with her cause of love. And she knew that there were not guys like that in the Fire Nation.

"Oh Zuko." Ty Lee heard Mai say outside of Ty Lee's room. Ty Lee got up and opened her door seeing Zuko give Mai a kiss goodnight as he went to his room to get sleep aswell. Ty Lee closed the door and went back to her bed. She had a crush on that water tribe boy, Sokka. But like he said in the palace when they were undercover. He had a thing with that girl Suki. She was one of the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee and the team had beat them up and invaded the Earth Kingdom.

"I wish I had someone who loved me..." Ty Lee said as she sobbed abit before going to sleep.

The prison cells, Al's cell:

Al got up on his knees again and looked through the crack in the wall to see if Iroh was awake or not. He saw that Iroh was snoring very loudly. Al only got alittle sad as he had no one to talk to and just sat down. He had alot to thank Iroh for. If it weren't for Iroh he would probaly be going mad. So he was glad he had someone to talk to when he needed to. As Al was about to look out his cell window at the view outside he heard voices that sounded like girls talking.

"Ok here's what we are gonna do. You two are gonna distract the guards while you four try to get the keys off of their belts without them knowing. And then we will be able to escape from here and hopefully get back to Kyoshi Island." A voice that had leadership in it Al noted as he listened to what they were saying.

"Yeah I can't wait to get home and see my family again." another girl said.

"I bet Suki here wants to see that water tribe boy again." One of the girls said causing Suki to blush.

"Well um...yea...I do..." the leader voice said. All the girls grinned at her. "OK then back on topic. We all know the plan?" All the girls nodded.

"Um hello." Al said as the girls turned towards a wall that had a window in it and saw a suit of armor.

"Can we help you mr?" Suki said.

"I hear you plan on escaping. I'd like to help and get out of here to." Al said.

"How can we know that we can trust you?" One of the girls said.

Al merely stared at her for a minute looking around at his cell. Trying to make it obvious that he was a prisoner aswell just like them. "Well I am in this prison just like you and your friends." He said and Suki stepped forward.

"Why do we need you? We can escape perfectly on our own without outside help." Suki said with pride in her voice. Alphonse would of grinned at that. But since he was a suit of armor. "Ok so how did you get captured in the first place." Al asked her causing the pride to sink away. "Well...we got caught by some girls." Suki said. Al got interested.

"Let me guess. Three girls. One who looks like she is pure evil and unattractive. Second girl looks like she has no happiness whatsoever in her life. Third girl looks like she has to MUCH happiness in her life? Am I right?" Al asked as the girls showed shocked expressions.

"Yea...how'd you know that? Unless you are a spy for them!!" A girl said making Al shake his head. "No. I know cause those same girls sent me here to. I need to get out of here." Al said leaving out the part of why he needed to leave. Cause that was his business.

"Ok fine but what can you do? Can you fight? Can you bend?" Suki asked Alphonse. Al kept getting confused on what this 'bending' people kept talking about was. He knew Iroh could bend fire. "I can't bend but I know how to fight." Al said. He left out about knowing alchemy cause he knew if Iroh didn't know what it was then these girls wouldn't know what it was. "Fine you are in but don't screw up. And try to keep up with us. If you fall behind don't expect us to be there." Suki said. Al nodded.

"Suki you can't be serious!! He might be a Fire Nation spy?!" The same girl who kept doubting Al was trying to convince Suki of Al being with this 'Fire Nation'. Al was getting annoyed by this. "I'm not with the Fire Naton!!" Al yelled at the girls which caused her to scream. "I believe him. He's coming with us when we try to escape. He might be resourceful." Suki said with a smile. She wanted to get out of this place and be with Sokka. She wasn't going to tell anyone but when they escaped she would try to find Sokka and his friends and join up with them.

"Thank you." Al bowed abit.

"No problem. Now it's late lets all get some sleep." Suki said as everyone nodded and went to sleep.

Unknown to them Iroh heard their little plan and knew this was his time to escape. If they wouldn't bring him along that was ok. He could get out on his own. He would escape either way. And he would stop Azula.

The Gang's hideout:

Katara looked at Aang with worry. She hoped he was ok. She cared about him very much maybe even love him. What she didn't know was that he felt the same for her. The Gang had been planning on getting Iroh out of prison so that he could be Aang's firebending teacher. She knew Iroh had a good motive to join their group. The motive was payback. Payback against Zuko and Azula. Soon they would have all the elements in the group. Aang: Air. Her: Water. Toph: Earth. And Iroh: fire. And Sokka would just be the warrior. Katara soon heard a scream. It was Aang's voice. "Oh no!" Katara said as she ran to Aang only to find him up.

"Sorry Katara..." He said as he felt bad for screaming. He had a dream of what this monster might look like. The monster had killed everyone in his dream. It felt so real to him. He got up and walked out of the cave The Gang was hiding in and looked up at the night sky. He soon saw Katara behind him.

"Aang are you ok?" She asked as he looked at her and nodded.

"Bad dream." Aang said. Katara looked worried.

"Was it the same one?" Katara said and got afraid when he nodded again and she hugged him trying to comfort him.

"It's ok Aang. It's only a dream." She said trying to keep him calm and not break out in tears.

"I know. It just seems so real." He said as he hugged her close. "I'm ok." He said as he let her go and she let him go. He smiled at her causing her to smile.

"Katara...?" he said as she looked at him. "Yes Aang...?" She said. What he did next was unexpected to her. He kissed her. His lips had went up and he kissed her. It wasn't one of those kisses where guys just want to do it for fun but it was a kiss of passion. She kissed him back with just as much passion they both stopped and stared into eachother's eyes.

"I love you Katara. I always loved you ever since I first met you in the South Pole." Aang said as this caused Katara to blush.

"Aang I...I don't know what to say..." Katara said as she backed away as she continued to blush.

"I understand. Just know I have feelings for you. Goodnight." He walked off to sleep

(Finally I am done with Chapter 5. It was a long one for me. Plus I am sick and have been in bed. I'm still sick. But I'll try writing Chapter 6 tomorrow while I am home from school. Oh I almost forgot here is the surprise.)

Al x Toph- 2 votes

(Yay!! Al and Toph should make a cute couple.)


	6. the plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist

**(A/N: I have revised all my chapters) 4-24-08  
**

(Hey guys what's up? Well I hope you liked the surprise. SO here are the pairings that are for the story.)

Aang x Katara

Sokka x Suki

Zuko x Mai

Ed x Ty Lee

Al x Toph

(So yea no more voting. ON WITH THE STORY!! )

-The Earth kingdom palace, Azula's room-:

Azula yawned as she woke up. She heard someone knocking on her door and walked over to open it and saw that it was a servant holding a letter in his hand. "Princess Azula you have a letter from your father." The servant said as he handed the letter to her aqnd she took it while slamming the door. This intrigued her that her father would send a letter to her.

_"Dear Princess Azula,  
Hello my daughter. I have urgent news. There are reports that a rebellion is growing in the Fire Nation that plan on assassinating the royal family. I know this might seem odd to you but I need you and your brother to return to the Fire Nation. We must keep the family close together. So the guards can protect us. So you must return home within two weeks.  
Your Fire Lord,  
Ozai."_

She smirked as she finished the letter. Finally she can return home from this boring wasteland named Ba Sing Se. She quickly put some clothes on and walked out to go find the group to give them the great news of returning home.

-Ba Sing Se, Roof of a building-:

Envy looked around at the city. He held the sword he used to kill those Dai Li agents in a sheathe. He liked the way it felt when he used the sword. He never knew why he didn't use a sword before. He had seen people use them but never considered it until now. He now knew why Zuko carried two swords. They were fun to use. Envy was about to go back to the palace until he saw something that caught his eye.

"What is that?" He said aloud as he saw a figure up on the wall of Ba Sing Se and looking straight at Envy. This being was wearing a big robe with a hood on top to cover his face. This person seemed familiar to Envy but he couldn't put his finger on it. Envy jumped and quickly ran up the walls from inside and made it to the top. But when he thought he was going to face this person the guy was gone.

"Who was that?" Envy said as he looked around and then at ground below him to see if the guy jumped and commited suicide. But there was no body at the end of the outer wall. No splatter of blood anywhere it's as though the being just disappeared.

"I'll find out later now I better head back to the palace." Envy sprinted back to his 'Highness'. This troubled him alot. He belonged to no one. He might of been a homunculi but he wouldn't let anyone control him. Especially not some spoiled brat who couldn't get a date.

-The Gang's hideout-:

Katara got up as she streched abit to wake up. She looked over at Aang and noticed how cute he was sleeping in his sleeping bag. He admitted last night that he loved her. She realized that she might have feelings for him also. She went outside and looked up at the sun. In a few days the Gang would break into the prison in Ba Sing Se and rescue Iroh. Hopefully he would accept there offer of joining the team. She felt sorry for him. His brother, The Fire Lord, wanted him dead. Azula imprisoned him. And Zuko betrayed him in the worst way.

"If I ever see Zuko again I swear I'll--" She stopped as she thought about what Zuko had done to all of them. She thought that if Zuko would have joined them they would be allies. But he sided with Azula of all people. The girl who had tried to kill the only man who ever cared about Zuko. The girl who kept on trying to capture him and take him back to the Fire Nation. Katara was so disappointed in Zuko for his choice back in the Caves.

"I need to calm down." She said as she relaxed and rubbed her forehead abit. Zuko was a stressful subject to the group. The reason was that not only did he kept on trying to get Aang. But when given the chance to right his wrongs and help them he chose to fight alongside Azula and it nearly cost Aang his life. She soon replaced that hate for Zuko with the love for Aang.  
This worked for her.

Katara sat down and soon heard someone yawn and turned to see Toph get up. What Katara didn't know was that Toph had been awake when Aang said that he loved Katara. Toph grinned as she was going to joke about this with Katara right now. Toph got up and sat next to Katara. "So was it a good night last night huh Sugarqueen?" Toph said as she looked at Katara.  
"Yeah it was." Katara said as she noticed that Toph was grinning.

"So what'd you and Twinkletoes do after me and Snoozles went to sleep?" Toph asked as Katara got nervous.

"Oh well you know we just stood up for abit and looked up at the stars." Katara said trying to stick to the truth abit but Toph knew that wasn't the whole story.

"Don't lie to me Sugarqueen. Plus I already know what happened. I was awake." Toph said as Katara was shocked.

"Ok then what did happened?" Katara said not completely sure if Toph was just messing with her.

"Twinkletoes confessed his love for you." Toph said alitte loudly that made Sokka stur abit in his sleep.

"Shhhh!!" Katara said quickly not wanting Sokka to hear or wake him and Aang up. They needed their rest for when they would break Iroh out of prison and most likely confront Azula and her team. Toph sighed abit.

"Ok so when you plan on telling Sokka?" Toph asked Katara.

"I don't know. Never mayb-" Katara got cut off as Sokka came out of nowhere. Most likely woken up from Toph yelling.

"Plan on telling me what?" He asked as Katara was trying to come up with an idea.

"Um that we need to start collecting food. We're running out." Katara lied.

"Oh ok then. I'll do it later I'm still tired." Sokka said as he yawned and went back to sleep. Toph got up and walked around for abit to strech. She quickly got in a stance and earthbended for a bit and turned to look at the cave the Gang was residing in. It was big enough for Appa to stay in along with everyone else. The only thing missing was the Earth King. He had left to seek adventure on his own. So now it was just the Gang comprising of herself, Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"Man I need some action." Toph grinned as she earthbended a rockspike that hit Sokka from below sending him flying while he was screaming "TOPH!!" She snickered at it. Katara started laughing as Sokka had landed. He got up and walked over to Toph while holding his sleeping bags.

"You are a cruel girl Toph." He said as he turned and went back to his spot as he tried to go to sleep. Toph turned and looked at Katara.

"So anything new with the plan I should know about?" Toph asked.

"Well it's going to be hard to get in the cells. When we get Iroh out of his prison well that's going to be the toughest part. To get out of Ba Sing Se with Dai Li at every corner waiting for us will take alot of effort. Especially when it's just going to be you and me--" Katara was cut off by Toph.

"Wait what?! You mean Snoozles and Twinkletoes aren't coming with us to rescue Iroh? Why the hell not?" Toph was getting furious by this fact.

"Well because Aang isn't completely healed up from Azula's attack from behind. And Sokka needs to stay to protect Aang. But they will be in part of the plan." Katara said.

"Really how?"

"See when we have Iroh and are escaping the boys will be on Appa waiting for us and swoop down picking us up and getting us out of Ba Sing Se."

"Not a bad plan Katara."

"Thanks Toph. And if we do get in trouble well Aang said he will try to help us as much as he can."

"Better than nothing I suppose."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I have nothing better to do than to go back to sleep well see you later Katara." Toph said as she got back in her sleeping bag and drifted to sleep.

Katara got up and looked up at the sky with worry in her eyes. "I just hope we make it out of Ba Sing Se alive."

-Earth kingdom Palace, a hallway-

Ty Lee sometimes didn't like when Azula would call for meetings. Even though she and Azula were friends it still bugged her of how Azula could be at times. She sighed as she walked down the halls. She stopped as she noticed Zuko and Mai kissing down a hallway. She cleared her throat and they looked at her.

"What is it Ty Lee? Don't you see I am busy?" Mai said harshly.

"Um well shouldn't we all be going to Azula's meeting she called for?" Ty Lee said as Mai looked annoyed.

"Yeah we were going to go but well I just needed something first." Mai said as she kissed Zuko on the lips.

"Oh well ok then." Ty Lee said as she turned and walked down the halls to the throne room but not before hearing Mai say "She seriously needs to get a friend or something. She gets so annoying."

As Ty Lee heard this tears started coming down her face as she wept cause they had hurt her feelings. But soon Ty Lee controlled herself and walked in the throne room to see Azula on her chair talking to a servant.

"Yes I want all the rooms redesigned with red for Fire Nation." Azula said at the servant as he nodded and walked away. Azula noticed Ty Lee standing and motioned for her to take a seat in one of the chairs.

"So where are Mai and Zuko?" Azula asked.

"Well I really don't know." Ty Lee said as she didn't want to rat on her 'friends' as she thought of them. Soon enough though the couple walked through the door holding hands and sat down in two chairs.

"So why did you call us Azula?" Zuko said.

"Lets wait until Envy gets here then I will explain." Azula said.

"Why do you always wait for that freak!!" Zuko yelled.

"Why shouldn't I? He is a member of our team. He is of just as much importance as you are Zuko. Why should I treat him any different than you or Mai?" Azula asked.

"Because he is a freak!! He is a monster. He doesn't deserve to live. You saw what he did to those Dai Li agents. You can be next." Zuko yelled at Azula. What Zuko did not know was that Envy was standing behind him pissed off as ever as he heard what Zuko had said about him behind his back and not just tell him.

"Did someone throw a party without telling me or is it just me?" Envy said as Ty Lee and Zuko quickly jumped up and turned around to face Envy who was standing with fury in his eyes.

"Hey Env-" Zuko was cut off by Envy.

"Shut up you human." Envy said as Zuko was soon angered by that statement.

"You shut your mouth you peasant." Zuko said as he thought he could just say something and Envy would be quiet. What Zuko didn't know was that Envy did not listen to anybody. Except for Azula of course.

"I sure as hell am not a peasant you scarfaced spoiled brat." Envy smirked after saying this as he knew Zuko was sensitive about his scar.

"Oh be quiet you freak."

"I've been called worse."

"I bet you have."

Envy grinned as he quickly turned his arm into a spike and it went quickly to Mai's throat. Zuko got in a stance as he saw the spike by Mai's throat as she was panicking.

"Easy there boy. I can cut her head off in two seconds flat. Now listen up" Envy said as Zuko didn't move and waited for what Envy was gonna say to him. "You might be royalty. You might be Azula's big brother. But I really don't care. See I can hurt you or the people you care about like this girl here. So don't talk behind my back or people might get hurt." Envy smirked as he turned his arm back to normal and leaned on a wall waiting for Azula as Mai was being held in Zuko's arms.

"OK then back to the reason I called you all here." Azula grinned as she stood up and walked over to the group. "I called you all here because I have received a letter from Father and he says that me and Zuko are to return home within two weeks. There have been reports of a resistance growing so we need to keep the family close. So pack your bags cause we are leaving soon." Azula said with a nod.

Ty Lee was saddened that she was going to leave Ba Sing Se and return to the Fire Nation. But she guessed that it would be best to return home than stay in Ba Sing Se. Mai figured better to be home where her and Zuko's relationship would grow. Zuko was a bit conflicted but figured it would be best to return home. Azula was the most happy about going home.

"So soon we shall return to the Fire Nation!!" Azula announced as Envy snorted.

-FMA World, Ed's apartment-

Edward still looked through the book to see if there was anything he needed like a human sacrafice. If so he might have no choice but to do it if he wanted to get Al back into his world.

As Edward was reading the book he soon heard something outside and ran outside to see what the commotion was. If it was an enemy he had alchemy on his side and would whoop their asses. If it was just some kids he would throw rocks at them.

"Probaly some idiot kids who are up late." Ed said as he turned and soon saw two figures in the light that he recognized all to well.

"What are you doing here!!" He yelled.

(FINALLY!! I am done with chapter 6. Sorry it took a long time but it's hard to be creative. So it might take me a while to post up chapter seven cause I am moving soon.)


	7. letting him live

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist

**(A/N: I have revised all my chapters) 4-24-08**

(A/N: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 7. Sorry it took so long. Man I need to start having ideas soon for the story cause this fanfic can't right itself so yeah. If you guys have any ideas that I could put in the story you know just post a review with your idea and I'll consider it. So...let's get back to the story!!)

-FMA World, Outside Ed's apartment-

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ed yelled as Gluttony ran at Edward and he jumped over him, clapped his hands and touched the ground sending a rockspike that hit Gluttony sending him to the wall and he turned and looked at Lust.

"We're looking for Envy." Lust said.

"Really now I didn't notice?" Ed said in a sarcastic voice.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Ed said as he was telling the truth abit as Envy and Al were in some place he didn't know of.

"Sure you don't." Lust said as she smirked when Gluttony was sneaking behind Ed while Lust distracted him. Edward saw the smirk and soon heard Gluttony to late as he soon saw Gluttony try to eat his automail but Ed kicked him to the wall and turned to see Lust charge at him with her extended sharp nails trying to strike him but he ducked.

"You need to be better than that Lust." Ed said as he clapped his hands and turned his automail arm into a blade and slashed at Lust but she blocked with her nails. Ed's blade arm and Lust's nails kept going at it until Gluttony rushed at Ed tackling him to the ground. Ed struggled to get free but Gluttony was just so damn big it was hard. Lust put her nails close to Ed's throat.

"Now tell us where Envy is or else I will kill you." She said as it looked like she was ready to.

"Kill me and you lose any chance of finding him." Ed said.

"We can find him you know. It's not like he's not on this planet." Lust said.

"Yea it is ." Ed said as Lust gave a confused look. "Listen, Envy followed me and my brother and we fought him. Envy nearly killed me. But when Al was fighting him some red portal opened up sucking him and my little brother away to some place not in this dimension." Lust looked at him with a look of distrust.

"Why should we believe you? How do we know he isn't in that little apartment of yours trapped?" She said

"Cause then if he was really trapped Al would be out here right now helping me fight you." Ed retorted. This caused Lust to think.

"Ok say we believe your little story of them getting sucked away to some different dimension. Why should we trust you?"

"Cause..." He paused abit. "My little brother was taken from me right before my very eyes. And I plan to go to this 'world' and bringing him back. If Envy wants to get a ride fine with me only if my brother is back in our world." Ed said as his words had determination in them.

"So how do you plan on going to this 'world' oh famous alchemist." Lust asked with sarcasm.

"I found a book that has a transmutation circle of some kind. It can take me there. I only hope alchemy works over in that world cause if it doesn't I am stuck there." Ed shot back.

Lust looked at the boy as she contemplated whether to kill him for trying to make up a silly story or letting him live. "Fine...but bring Envy back." She said as Gluttony let Ed go and moved his arms abit while he saw them leave.

"Don't worry I will...but if he tries to kill me then I will find a way to kill him or leave him in that world to rot." He said as the homunculi were long gone.

-The Avatar world, Prison cells-

Suki was awake and looked around as the Kyoshi warriors gathered around trying to think of a plan. Suki had wanted to get back to Sokka so bad that she cried sometimes just thinking about him. But now wasn't the time for that. It was time to escape.

"Ok so I think we will get one of those agent guys to come in and then we knock him out and run for our lives. Maybe get a weapon or two to help escape." one of the girls said as everyone nodded.

"Yea and then we can get out of this hell." Suki said as she got up and nodded to them to get ready. Everyone got into position ready to strike. One of the girls started screaming for help while one of the Dai Li agents entered the room quickly Suki appeared out of the shadows and got the agent in a headlock until he was unconcscious.

"Time to get out of here." Suki said as she lead some of the Kyoshi warriors out of their cell and they quickly went and unlocked two more cells letting out the last of the Kyoshi Warriors and all of them started out the door and into the streets of Ba Sing Se as no one noticed that they escaped the prison cells.

-The palace, Ty Lee's room-

Ty Lee started doing her daily stretches as she didn't think about much. As she did two backflips she soon saw Mai walk into her room with a sad face and Ty Lee soon stopped and sat down. "Hey Mai what's up?" Ty Lee asked.

"Um Ty Lee can I talk to you about something?" Mai said.

"Sure but shouldn't you be with Zuko and start hurting people?" Ty Lee said harshly as she remembered how the couple had talked behind her back about her.

"Well that's why I am here. I came to explain myself." Mai said as Ty Lee listened.

"See I'm sorry for the way me and Zuko have been acting lately. It's just well..." Mai stopped midsentence as Ty Lee looked at her oddly. "It's what?" Ty Lee asked.

"Azula said that she wanted me and Zuko to start making you feel bad and depressed so you wouldn't try to leave the team." Mai blurted out.

flashback

"Hello Mai. Hello Zuko." Azula said as she welcomed them in her room to discuss something important.

"What is so important Azula that you make me and Mai come all the way from the city on our day together?!" Zuko yelled abit.

"I want you and Mai to start acting harsh towards Ty Lee." Azula said as Mai got abit infuriated.

"Why?!" Mai said as she took two steps forward with a face of anger. Ty Lee and Mai were best friends even if they would be total opposites at times. But she would never hurt her in any way.

"Cause I think that Ty Lee will try to go back to the circus when we return to the Fire Nation." Azula said as she got up and was in front of Zuko and Mai.

"Well that's good fo-" Zuko was cut off.

"But I need her to stay in case of anything like a rebellion...or the Avatar being alive. We need to keep the team together." Azula explained.

"No. Way." Mai said as she grabbed Zuko's arm. "She is a good friend and I won't be saying anything harsh towards her. Goodbye." Mai and Zuko turned to leave but suddenly Dai Li agents blocked their way.

"You don't get it do you Mai? I'm not asking. I'm ordering you as princess of the Fire Nation to do what I say. And if you don't then well...I believe you two will take a trip to the Dai Li's mind control room." Azula finished as she smirked at the two.

Mai turned and looked at Zuko. "Fine..." Mai said as Azula nodded to the Dai Li agents and they let them pass.

end of flashback

Mai had a face with tears coming down as Ty Lee was furious. How dare Azula do that to her. But more importantly to Mai. Ty Lee looked at Mai's face and realized that Mai meant it when she said she was sorry. Ty Lee hugged Mai which shocked her but she hugged back with her best friend. "I forgive you Mai." Ty Lee said

"Thank you Ty Lee." Mai said as they stopped hugging.

"You know Zuko is sorry to right Ty Lee?" Ty Lee nodded. "Yeah."

"So I'll see you later?" Mai asked as she got up and Ty Lee nodded. "Great. You,me, and Zuko can get something to eat later." They both smiled and Mai left the room.

-The Gang's hideout-

Aang yawned as he woke up and looked around to see that his friends were still with him. He had a bad dream of fighting the monster and losing but he shrugged it off as he looked at Katara and noticed how beautiful she looked when sleeping. He stepped out of the cave and stretched as he started earthbending alot of boulders.

"Hey there stranger." Katara said as she hugged him from behind. She had woken up and noticed Aang all alone so she came out to surprise him.

"Hey Katara." Aang smiled as he looked at her.

"Um you want to go sit down somewhere and talk?" He asked shyly.

"Sure I'd love to." She replied with a smile. They both went and sat down looking at the scenery. They were in a rocky place.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Katara asked.

"Well it's just that we're going into Ba Sing Se soon and I just wanted to see if you were ok." He replied.

"Yea I am. It's just I hope we don't see Azula again." Katara said as she shuddered at the thought of fighting the evil princess and her big brother Zuko.

"Don't worry we won't. We are just going into the prison and getting Iroh out and not going anywhere near the palace." Aang said assuringly.

"But what if we get caught and they kill you for real this time?" Katara said as Aang lowered his head in shame as he thought about how he had failed. She felt like an idiot for bringing it up.

"Aang I--" She was cut off by Aang putting his hand up.

"It's ok. Don't worry it won't be anything like that this time I promise Katara." Aang said as he leaned in and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Aang thought.

-a few miles away from the Gang's hideout on a cliff-

As Aang was kissing Katara they didn't know that they were being watched. As the couple were embracing eachother a man who appeared old but tall watched them.

"I've found you Avatar." The man said as he looked at the boy from far away. The man's golden eyes shined with the blazing sun

(A/N: End of Chapter 7. Wow I bet you all are wondering who the guy is that is watching Aang? Well you will see soon. Man it's gonna be tough to write chapters since I am moving in a few days but don't worry I won't let you guys down. Oh and here is something for you guys.)

Teasers:

"I'm the last...he killed all of my friends" Suki sobbed as Sokka comforted her.

"So you did survive Avatar." Azula got in a stance ready to fight.

"I thought you changed for the better Zuko. But you are a liar just like Azula." Katara yelled at Zuko.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded as the Gang looked at the blond haired boy get up after fighting.

"My name...is Edward Elric." the boy said as the Gang were ready to fight.


	8. Authors Note

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist

(A/N: Hey guys I guess you all were expecting a chapter. Well I haven't had any creativity on me for some reason so right now I am confused on what to do. I will continue the story I promise you that. I just am starting to think that maybe I should the pairings to something like EdxKatara , SokkaxTy Lee or something I'm just confused on the matter for abit. But give me your ideas on what you think I should right down. See ya) 


	9. a slaughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist.

**(A/N: I have revised this chapter) 4-24-08**

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back!! With a new chapter yipee. I got some inspiration. So right now The Fullmetal Knight is back and is better than ever. I'm here to write hella stuff. So I will begin my story where I left off before. Oh and by the way I am changing the title to An Alchemist's Destiny. You'll figure out why soon. Just to warn you this will be a fight scene. But now lets begin the story.

-Ba Sing Se-

Suki and the Kyoshi warriors ran through the city avoiding as much attention as possible. The Dai Li didn't even notice yet!! Soon they would be home free. Suki looked around and accidently bumped into a man

"Sorry!!" She said fast as she kept running

-Earth Kingdom Palace-

Azula sat in her throne room thinking about everything she would do if she had Zuko killed. She planned to either suppoprt him as Fire Lord or kill him so she would be the Fire Lady of her country. A Dai Li agent soon came in with urgent news.

"Princess Azula we have bad news. Prisoners have escaped from the jail." He said as she frowned

"Who has escaped. I swear if my uncle has escaped you are going to be joining the other fifty Dai Li who tried to fight Envy." He gulped thinking about that monster and what the rumors said of what he did to those agents.

"N-No princess i-it w-was the K-Kyoshi Warriors that escaped." He was stuttering like an old man. This caused her to smirk

"I see. Well agent go to Envy's room and inform him I have a job for him to do and that he will be escorted by two Dai Li agents while on this mission." He nodded slowly and left with haste. Azula figured Envy was bored so she'd let him go hunting for the Kyoshi Warriors.

Envy heard a knock on his cell door and got up to answer it. Azula had locked him in some room-turned-dungeon. (A/N Aw poor Envy) Cause the first night he went around killing people and she had to go find him and bring his ass back and lock him in a hard metal room and he only got a knock ever so often. He walked to the door and answered it and grinned when seeing a Dai Li agent.

"What do you want?!" He spat at the agent

"Princess Azula has given you a mission. You are to go with two Dai Li agents and hunt down some Kyoshi Warriors in Ba Sing Se before they escape out of the city. Now get ready." Envy only nodded and the agent left.

"Stupid Azula and her little ring. I swear sometimes..." He stopped and left his room as the two agents came and he left with them to hunt down the Kyoshi Warriors.

-Ba Sing Se-

Suki ran through the streets looking around she soon noticed a lot of people gonig in there houses. And this worried her and the girls as they walked through the dark streets. Suddenly they heard the earth shake below them and they spun around to see two Dai Li agents. Quickly they attacked but the were no match for the Dai Li. In a matter of one minute most of the Kyoshi Warriors were disarmed. Suki then attacked but one of the agents grabbed her wrist and spun her around so her back was to him. She quickly let her foot come up and hit him in the groin

Just when Suki ran something jumped down in front of the Kyoshi Warriors. It was a girl no wait a guy wearing a skirt (A/N Oh I wonder who that might be)

"Looks like I get to beat up some girls today huh?" Envy said as he approached them as the girls got into stances.

Suki's close friend Yin rushed Envy only to be hit and stabbed with a knife he had hidden. He then kicked Yin away "Who else wants some of Envy?!" He yelled at them. Suki ran and did a spinning kick to him as he hit a wall but he got up and ran at two of the girls while at the same time changing both of his arms into spikes and he stabbed both of the girls and looked at the Kyoshi Warriors ready to fight.

"We can't win..." Suki muttered as she looked at the last of the Kyoshi Warriors and nodded as they charged at him full speed. He got ready and did a flip over them and landed between them starting to kick and punch anyone who was there. He even snapped a few necks. Eventually after ten or so minutes there was only one Kyoshi Warrior left. Suki.

Suki gulped but picked up a sword getting in a stance. Envy smirked and nodded at a Dai Li agent who held the same sword Envy had used to kill thsoe fifty Dai Li agents before. The agent threw the sword at Envy and he caught it and got into a stance with it. He had learned how to use a sword while being in this world. Azula had said it was 'necessary' if he was to be her bodyguard and a weapon for the Fire Nation. He looked at Suki who was shaking like crazy after seeing her friends get killed.

"Take your best shot you monster!!" She yelled at him while they were circling eachother trying to see who would make the first move to attack. Envy looked at her and thought for a minute 'she's not going to attack. Her fighting style is probaly defense'. He grinned

"You asked for it girl!!" He ran at her and started attacking her with his sword. She did her best to block but due to his superhuman speed it was hard to . He every once in a while got a slash at her. She was getting exhausted and he knew it. He went for a stab but she ducked and stabbed him through the stomache "Gotcha..." she whispered but was shocked to hear his voice.

"I don't think so girl." Envy said as he kicked her to the ground and grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it out of his stomache which instantly started healing. "Time to die girl..." He ran at her and Suki dodged and tried to run but he stabbed her in the sides and she started to bleed. Suki turned and kicked Envy away as she ran further into the city. Envy chased after her but stopped when he lost her

"Damnit." He whispered. One thing was for sure. Azula was not going to like this.

-Alphonse's cell-

Al had heard the commotion and figured out the Kyoshi Warriors had left. They didn't even bother to let him out. They probaly thought he was some bad guy cause he was in a prison. He sighed and went around looking in his cell for boredom. He soon turned to hear Iroh speaking to him through the wall that seperated them.

"Do not worry Alphonse. We will escape out of here." He said reassuringly but Al was losing hope and fast. Iroh had noticed this a day or two ago when Al didn't have that good in his voice. His voice sounded depressed and all sorts of emotions. Iroh had a plan that was sure to work if he had it planned right.

He planned to beg Zuko to release him and Al.

Sure him and Zuko hadn't talked in awhile but he knew Zuko had guilt for betraying him and Iroh planned on giving Zuko a chance to redeem himself if he helped them escape. But still even if Zuko helped them he still had alot to do if he was to be able to get on the good side of not only Iroh but the Avatar and his friends.

"Are you sure we will get out of here Iroh? I mean it seems alittle impossible now that I think about it." Al said but Iroh had chuckled at his comment. "Oh don't worry Alphonse I'm sure we will get out of here real soon. Alphonse's only reply was an ok.

"So tell me Alphonse. What adventures have you and your older brother gone through?" Iroh asked with curiosity to see if Alphonse had an adventure of a life like Zuko or even the Avatar had. "Oh a ton of adventures. but why do you ask?" Al said.

"Well it doesn't seem we are getting out of here tonight so I figured we might aswell tell eachother experiences in our lives we've had." Iroh said to him "But if you want me to go to sleep I understand." Alphonse quickly thought up something "Oh no I have great stories!!" He said with excitement to Iroh. And Alphonse soon began to tell the tale of when the Elric brothers had been in Lior, met Rose, and their encounter with Father Cornello and his fake Philosopher's Stone

Iroh chuckled but frowned when he realized something was missing. There was no tea to enjoy himself with!!

-The Earth Kingdom Palace-

Envy hit the wall after Azula had shot him with lightning for what felt like the hundred time. He got up and Azula glared at him with anger. "How could you let that one escape?!" She yelled at him. "I wounded her. There's no way she could make it out of the city Azula!" He yelled back only to feel pain from the ring and fall to his knees. Zuko actually felt pity for Envy right at that moment. Ty Lee and Mai tried not to look.

Azula backhanded him "I swear if you weren't immortal..." She wondered off and over to the others. Zuko frowned "So when are we leaving to home?" He asked while everyone else was quiet. Azula looked at him "Unfortunately our ship that was coming for us got hit by smugglers. So we're stuck here for at least a few months." She said as Zuko slightly smiled but stopped hoping Azula hadn't noticed and she hadn't 'That's good. Now at least I can still stay in Ba Sing Se some longer' Zuko thought.

"So um anything new we can do?" Ty Lee asked as Azula looked at her with a smirk "Yes there is. We might be going on a search for the Avatar soon since we have a few months. We will start in two weeks to go find him." Azula said as she looked at them. It was late at night and Azula noticed Mai yawn "Well I think thats our cue to get some sleep. You're dismissed." Azula said as everyone started walking out. But she grabbed Envy's arm

"What is it Azula?" He looked at her as she grinned and pushed him to a wall. "Why do you have such cute purple eyes?" She whispered into his ears and then kissed him on the lips and stopped as she backed away leaving a shocked Envy staring at her "Go to your room." She ordered and he left bewildered as Azula had at one moment been frying him with lightning and then at the next kissing him. He only shook his head and went to his room.

-outskirts of Ba Sing Se-

Suki limped while she held her side. She had escaped that monster but was bleeding badly. She knew she was going to die soon but kept limping forward. She soon saw a cave up ahead and saw a fire set. If there was a fire there were people keeping it warm. And if there were people then they could help her. She continued to walk over there but soon fell over from exhaustion. She could hear footsteps coming

"Are you ok?" A man's voice asked as Suki opened her eyes to see a man wearing a big robe covering his body. She noted his golden eyes looked at her

_'Fire Nation!!'_ she thought but she was soon unconscious as the man carried her back to his hut.

-The Gang's hideout-

Aang slowly got up and went to a spot in the cave and meditated until he entered the Spirit World. He needed advice.

-Spirit World-

Aang looked around and saw his old clothes on him. It was as if he didn't get them fried. He looked and saw Roku standing next to him. "Roku I need your help..."

"I know Aang."

"I need to know everything you know about this monster." Aang stated

"Well first off I know it's called a homunculi. Deadly creatures. They have no emotions. No feelings. No nothing. They kill for fun sometimes. I even encountered one. If it hadn't been for my Alchemic Guardian--" Roku was cut off.

"Wait. What's an Alchemic Guardian?" Aang asked

"Oh that's right you don't have one yet. Well see you are the Avatar. Therefore you must have one or two guardians watch over you. These are called Alchemic Guardians. An Avatar gets one or two at a time. I only had one. He was like a brother to me"

"Ok so where do I get one?" Aang asked. Any help in the war would help much.

"Ah I'm sorry Aang but you must wait to meet them."

"Wait...you said 'them' You know who'd going to be my Alchemic Guardians don't you?!" Aang accused Roku.

"Yes but I cannot tell you who."

"Ok where are they from?"

"Same world as the homunculi are from." Roku replied

"Ok then how can I kill a homunculi?" Aang looked at Roku

"Alas I do not know. My Guardian never told me." Roku said

"Ok I see then." Aang said as everything started to disappear.

"Well it seems your time is up but remember one thing. Trust thy metal brothers." Roku yelled before Aang woke up

-Gang's hideout/cave-

Aang's eyes opened as he looked and checked everyone to be asleep. He crawled over to his sleepingbag and tried to sleep

"Trust thy metal brothers?" He whispered. "What does that mean?" He asked himself "Well nevermind I'll figure it out later. For now I need rest. Tomorrow we are going to rescue Iroh and I will have a new teacher..." He said and slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N: End of Chapter 9. God that took me like FOREVER!! Well I expect 6 reviews. And thanks to Hyperion Prime for the Envy x Azula idea. Now that scene was for them. Hehehe. Now remember 6 reviews at least.


	10. Authors Note 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist or any of their characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with

A/N: Ok so everyone who has liked my story I'm sorry for being a lousy writer. But school is a bitch these days. It's hard as hell for me. But I am at home right now at about 2: 00 am and I am righting this so yea...I need a question answered right now though. Should I change the fic so it is set AFTER the Avatar episode **Firebending Masters**? I don't know. I just really want to think that but I have made a big success with this fic. I'm just really confused. You, my fans, tell me what you think. Oh and I had a thought for another fic. I'm thinking of writing it and postponing this one. But yeah tell me what you think about me changing this fic so it skips to AFTER the **Firebending Masters**. Oh and I'd like to give a shout out to a Ania, a friend of mine that I roleplay with so yea. GIVE ME YOUR ADVICE!!


	11. escape

Disclaimer: I no own Avatar or Fullmetal Alchemist. I just like the idea of these characters meeting lol.

**A/N: I am SO SORRY!!!! I haven't updated in a LONG time. But I had to deal with high school. My grades were horrible but now I am going to a continuation school. I like it there as my hours are shorter and less homework. But I roleplay to so that takes time. Oh and my Xbox Live is back online. Well I just wanted to post this on Christmas Eve. Enjoy. Oh and I changed the ending of chapter 9. I didn't like it. Oh and here are the pairings.  
**

**~Outskirts~**

Aang looked up as he finished packing up the last stuff. It was morning now. He looked over at Katara and gave an almost sad look. They hadn't talked about the kiss or anything. He was starting to think she didn't like him. But then again he knew he shouldn't worry. He looked at Appa. "Don't worry big guy. I'll be with you all the way." He limped slightly. He was still weak from Azula's attack on him. He jumped on the bison as he waited for the Gang to get on.

Sokka threw his sleeping bag on Appa and got on. Toph was already waiting on the saddle with Aang. Now they just needed for Katara to get on and leave these outskirts and head out to Ba Sing Se and get Iroh and leave! Sokka was curious on how they were going to do this. "So Aang how are you feeling?" Sokka asked his best buddy. He had no clue his best buddy had a crush on his little sister. Aang looked back and nodded "I feel a lot better. I think I may be able to fight in th--"

"Absolutely not!!" a voice yelled as they saw Katara shaking her head "You just awoke a few days ago. I won't let you go hurt yourself in battle. Toph and I can handle this Aang. You just stay in the sky with Appa." Toph grinned "Exactly Twinkletoes. All we need is a little earth bending action, with some assistance from waterbending, and we'll bust Iroh out of there!"

Sokka sighed "We don't even know if Iroh is alive! What if they executed him already and this would all be pointless." Toph had gotten up and slapped Sokka hard across the face, causing everyone to be wide eyed. "Hey! That old man is the reason why I came back to help you guys. If he hadn't talked to me I'd be on my own right now! So you watch your mouth!!" She wouldn't let ANYONE disrespect Iroh. The man was a legend. He was the Dragon of the West. He was also a good man. Sokka held his cheek, which had a red hand print now.

"Yip Yip." Aang said to Appa as the Gang took off to the sky. Now they were going to save Iroh. They had to. He was the only man willing to train Aang in firebending.

**~Ba Sing Se Palace~**

Zuko was with Mai in the hallway as the chitchatted with Ty Lee. They didn't want to lose her as a friend. After all Azula didn't consider Mai and Ty Lee friends. Just pawns in her big game of Pai Sho. Even Zuko was a pawn! But Zuko planned on not being a pawn soon, but Azula's opponent in her sick game. "So Zhao had the pirates blow up my ship. I was hurt but lived."

"Aw how sweet." a sadistic voice said as the three of them turned to see Envy leaning on the wall, staring at them "Scarface is conversing with them. It just makes me all warm inside." he laughed as Zuko got in his face

"Do NOT call me Scarface!" he yelled as steam was coming out of him. He was glaring at Envy, who merely laughed at him

"You remind me so MUCH of the midget back in my world!" Envy replied as he laughed.

"What do you want Envy?" Mai asked quite bored.

"Now listen we have to go check out the prison cells. Hell I can mess with Alphonse then." he stated as the girls and Zuko got a confused look

"Who is Alphonse?" Ty Lee asked as she tilted her head. It was at the moment Envy sighed

"The armor is Alphonse. He is from my world after all. I killed that brother of his." he stated as the girls were wide eyed

"Lets just go." Zuko said as they all went to the cells underneath.

**~Ba Sing Se, Prison Cells~**

"And then Brother was getting mad because of the fish swimming away." Alphonse said as Iroh was busting up laughing. Alphonse was telling the elder about when Izumi Curtis had left them on that island for a month. "We learned the meaning of her saying 'All is One. One is All.' " Al finished as Iroh nodded

"Oh yes it seems you have an interesting life. Oh and your brother haha is hilarious. I would like to meet him some day. He sounds like a good person, when he isn't made fun of." Iroh said as he chuckled "Your Sensei sounds like a hard person but cares for you both. May I ask what her saying 'All is One. One is All' mean?" he asked the young Elric curiously

Alphonse would have smiled if he could "All is the world. One is me." he stated as Iroh nodded

"Interesting. I would like to meet your Sensei someday as well. She sounds wise." Al sighed at that

"She hasn't been feeling well..." Iroh looked up at hearing that from the Alphonse

"Is she sick?" he asked with concern.

"Yes. She did something and it went all wrong. Now we don't know how long she has left to live." Al said. Iroh felt bad

"I am sure you have medicine that can help."

"Oh yes. She really has been--"

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" a loud voice said as Alphonse looked up "We are tonight's entertainment." It was Envy "Oh great not him....." Alphonse muttered as Iroh also looked up at hearing the voice as he poked his head out of his cell bars "Who is that?" he asked at seeing a young man with palm tree style hair and a skirt. "Trouble." was all Alphonse said as saw Envy stop by his cell

"And how has our little prisoner been?" Envy asked as he smirked at Alphonse. Zuko gave a glance at Iroh's cell "Uncle.....??" he walked to Iroh's cell to look inside "Please Prince Zuko. Let the boy in the armor go. He has done nothing wrong. He only wants to get to his brother and go home." Iroh pleaded. Zuko shook his head

"No. I am sorry Uncle but this....boy cannot be allowed to leave. He is from a different world and as such is a threat. Azula will decide his fate soon but we have come to check the cells. We are not allowed to do anything that can associate ourselves with you...." a piece of bread slid through Zuko's sleeve into Iroh's cell. The old man took it curiously and ate it. He saw a note inside the bread.

_Uncle, I will try to free you soon. Azula's spies are everywhere.  
_

Iroh had to smile at that as he sighed for show "Oh yes. It seems you have truly trusted your sister instead of me." Zuko just smirked and nodded. Meanwhile the girls were watching Envy. "So how does it feel to know I killed your last family member?" Alphonse was by the bars of the chain as he was silent

"Oh come on I know you must be mad or something." Envy goaded

"....."

"Not even the least bit?"

"........." Al said nothing still which annoyed Envy. Al turned his head to the girls then the homunculi. Envy looked at Zuko as he walked to the cell "He isn't talking. we should just go back." Zuko was about to reply when they heard Mai shout. They turned their heads to see Alphonse was his arms around Mai's body

"Let me go or I will break her in two." Al threatened. Zuko couldn't attack because Mai would get hurt. He was about to get the keys when Envy stopped him "No wait." the palm tree haired homunculi smirked "Do it then Alphonse. Prove to me you're a killer. Just like me." He taunted as Alphonse was silent. After a few moments he let Mai go and backed away from the bars to the wall

"I am **nothing** like you." Alphonse stated as Mai ran to Zuko's arms. They all left as Zuko glared at Alphonse. Iroh sighed a bit. This was going to be tough to convince the hot head prince.

**~In the sky~**

The Gang saw Ba Sing Se approaching. "Okay guys get ready. We are gonna land just on top of the wall and then you two are on your own on the ground." Sokka stated as the girls nodded. They knew what to do. "Right....about.....NOW!!" Toph and Katara jumped off Appa and landed on the wall as then Toph earthbended down the wall making a type of escalator as they rode down.

"I hope we can do this." Katara said

"Oh don't worry Sugar Queen. What is the worst that can happen?" Toph asked as Katara was silent. The boys were on Appa flying over the city. The Dai Li were quick to earthbend at the boys.

"We have their attention on us. Now we just have to keep that so the girls can get Iroh and get out." Aang said hopefully

**~Amestris, Hotel Room, FMA world~**

Edward had completely drawn the circle on the ground. He was finished. He sighed somewhat as he looked at what he needed "Must get the four elements on all four sides." He put some dirt on the top left. A small cup of water. A lit candle on the bottom right. And a small Xingese fan that you could blow yourself with. He sighed lightly. Everything was near complete. All that would matter is that now he got in the center and activated it.

"Wait!!" A female demanding voice said Ed turned his head to the woman

"Sensei?!" Ed yelled as Izumi Curtis walked up to him

"What are you doing Ed?!" she had to punch him for even attempting this "Winry called me. Just what do you think you can achieve?!! We don't even know what this will do!!!" she yelled as Edward was silent

"He's my brother Izumi. I won't leave him like this. You can either come along or stay behind." Ed stated as Izumi was silent "Alright then. Get ready." They stepped in the circle together.

**~Ba Sing Se, Palace~**

Azula saw the bison and smirked. "So odd they would just fly around. We can see them perfectly." She had a small telescope and noticed something "Where are the earthbender and waterbender?" she was silent before her eyes widened "Envy!!" she yelled as the sin appeared "Yes Princess?" he said through gritted teeth. He hated this. He was still pissed about the kiss. Zuko was watching as well, along with Mai and Ty Lee.

"I believe we have two intruders in the city. One is a small blind girl. Another is a dark skinned girl with a necklace. They are heading for the prison cells I believe. Hurry!! Zuzu you go as well. Girls get ready. We are going after the Avatar."

Envy and Zuko had left towards the prison cells again as Mai and Ty Lee went outside.

**~Outside~ **

"Why can't we just wait outside for the girls to get the old man?!" Sokka yelled as they were being shot by the Dai Li, who were shooting boulders. "No clue really. Probably so the girls can get out safely and we fly out of here!!" Aang shouted back as the dodged a boulder that nearly hit Appa.

Ty Lee and Mai were outside and watching. "Okay lets get them." Mai said bored as she turned to a Dai Li "Shoot my friend up there." she said. as Ty Lee looked "Wait what?!" The Dai Li earthbended and shot Ty Lee up in the sky towards the bison

"Incoming!!" Sokka yelled as he saw the crazy girl who had a crush on him land and try to hit Sokka "Sorry this is a good guys only club." Sokka stated as Ty Lee kept trying to hit him. "Stop moving cutey!" she shouted annoyed and pouted as she attempted another hit. Sokka was mad now

"Listen carefully girl! I am in **LOVE** with my girlfriend! I don't need you flirting with me. I am a good guy. You are a bad girl. Get it through your thick head!! Now. Get **OFF!**" he shoved Ty Lee off as she felt heartbroken. Aang looked at Sokka "Think you kinda overdid it." Sokka just sighed

Ty Lee was caught by a Dai Li and landed "Thanks." she muttered and walked off to Mai

"Well?" Mai asked

"They....are tough." Ty Lee said as Mai nodded and sighed

Elsewhere Katara and Toph were getting ready to go to the prison cells when they were attacked by a young man with palm tree hair and a skirt. The man attacked by attempting a kick to Katara, who ducked while Toph earthbended a boulder at the guy. The palm tree guy jumped over the boulder "Pathetic." he stated. His eyes were a deep purple which frightened Katara. A fire blast was sent in front of the palmtree man "Enough Envy! Just preoccupy them! No killing." It was Zuko. Katara was angry as well as the one called Envy.

"Fine." Envy huffed and ran at the two girls at full speed. The girls got ready to attack with their respective elements. Zuko had disappeared...

**~Prison~**

Inside the prison cells Alphonse and Iroh had heard of the two battles going on. Iroh was watching through his cell window "Oh its that palm tree haired person. He is fighting two of the Avatar's friends." Al was silent "We can try to get out now. Escape during all the action going on." Iroh nodded. They heard the door open from outside and saw Zuko run in

"Uncle!" he shouted and unlocked Iroh's door, who in return ran and hugged his nephew "I knew you wouldn't leave me here..." he whispered to Zuko

"I know Uncle....now we must hurry and run away." Zuko lead his uncle out the cell and they were about to pass Alphonse's cell when Iroh stopped

"Wait we must let this young man out with us. He is a good friend." Iroh pleaded. Zuko growled

"He tried to kill Mai!"

"But he didn't Prince Zuko! And that is the point. Now please Zuko....for me." Zuko sighed and walked to Alphonse's cell and unlocked it as Al looked up. He had hope that he could escape. Zuko shot a fireblast at the ropes that held Al's hands and feet. The armor boy stood up at approximately 7 or 8 feet. He looked like a tough person and Zuko gulped and was about to say something when Alphonse hugged him tightly squeezing him tightly

"THANK YOU!!" Alphonse shouted as he hugged tighter. Zuko was gasping for air "Let me go!!" he shouted as Al let him go.

"Sorry." Al muttered as Zuko nodded and then they left the cell. They walked out the door and saw all the Dai Li forming trying to attack the bison. Zuko sighed. "We can go through the catacombs underground." Iroh knew this would be tough. They nodded and were about to go when a female voice said

"Well it looks like Zuzu is trying to free the prisoners." They turned their heads to see Azula standing there with about four Dai Li on each side of her. Zuko, Iroh, and Alphonse gulped.

**~Back Outside~**

"Katara!" Toph shouted as her best friend was punched by Envy. Toph growled and shot rock-spikes at Envy. The homunculi tried to jump over but was shocked seeing a few other rock-spikes coming from behind as they stabbed through him. Blood was coming out of his body and he gagged. He wanted them to think he was beaten. Toph frowned as she ran to Katara "You ok?" Katara nodded and stood up at seeing Envy with rock-spikes through him.

"You...." Katara started.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Toph said quickly as she looked away. Katara sighed and looked up at the sky and she gasped "Look Toph!!" she pointed to the sky. Toph punched her arm at that "I can't see!!" she shouted "What is happening?!" Toph asked quickly. Katara was shocked still.

Appa had been hit by a boulder as he started to fall "Hang on Sokka!!! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!!!" Aang shouted as he tried to maneuver Appa again. He maneuvered Appa out of the city walls. If he could land where Appa was before by the catacombs then they the girls could go through the tunnels where he and Katara had fought Zuko and Azula. He maneuvered and was beyond the wall as he saw the same cave and landed Appa. Aang and Sokka got out

"Lets hurry!" Sokka shouted as he and Aang ran off into the caves. Aang gulped lightly This is where he nearly died. But now he had to face his fear and go back in.

** ~Prison Cells~**

Azula shook her head disappointingly at her brother "I had such high hopes for you Zuzu. But I should have known. You betrayed Father. You betrayed Uncle. And I knew you would betray me." she sighed and looked at her Dai Li. "Get them." The Dai Li nodded and ran at the trio

Iroh and Zuko were immediately firebending for their lives at the Dai Li. Alphonse had ran and clothesline two of the Dai Li, knocking them out immediately. Two Dai Li shot their stone fists at Zuko and Iroh, seeing them as the most threatening. But before the fists could hit Zuko and Iroh, Alphonse had run and punched right through them. Zuko smirked at Alphonse

"Good looking out.....um....."

"Alphonse is my name." Al replied as he blocked some stone attacks

"Zuko is mine. Prince of the Fire Nation." Zuko firebended a blast at another Dai Li.

"Yes. Soon to be Fire Lord after his father dies." Iroh said as he jumped in the air and shot a blast from his feet at the last Dai Li. They looked up at Azula, who was furious. "Okay then....time to do everything myself!" she firebended with her blue fire at Zuko but he dodged it and shot the entrance to the catacombs underground open "Let's get out of here!" Zuko shouted before he shot at Azula, sending her flying to the corner.

The trio then ran down the door to the catacombs, not knowing Azula had run off to get more Dai Li

**~Outside~**

Katara and Toph were running to the prison cells. They had to get there in time for Aang and Sokka, and get Iroh out to. They ran in and saw that there were no prisoners left! "What?!" Toph yelled "He isn't here!!!" she punched a wall, breaking it in half. Katara was looking around

"He must have escaped!! Look an entrance to some undergrou--" her eyes widened. This lead to the catacombs where her and Zuko had been trapped. She sighed "Let's go." Katara and Toph ran down the tunnels, hoping Iroh was there.

**~Near the Palace~**

Azula was looking around for anyone. "Dai Li!!" she yelled as she saw many Dai Li come to her. She also saw Mai and Ty Lee. "Prince Zuko is a traitor! If you see him, capture him and bring him to me!" She shouted furiously. Ty Lee was shocked and looked at Mai, who wore an even more shocked face. Mai had her head low "It's ok Mai....." Ty Lee said as Mai shook her head "He is still here....we can catch him and I'll beat him senseless!!"

Envy was up as he stretched. He was healed now "We have to stop them Envy." Azula was behind him "You will get them with us.." she ordered as the ring glowed bright red, causing Envy pain as he fell down "Fine!" he yelled and followed the Dai Li and girls. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Wait Alphonse is gone?!" he yelled as Azula nodded "He was with my uncle and brother! Now shut up and hurry with us!! They have a head start!" They entered the catacombs.

**~Catacombs~**

Iroh, Zuko, and Alphonse were running far deep in the tunnels. "We are almost out of here." Zuko said as Iroh was about to reply when an air blast hit Zuko right in the face knocking him back. Right when Zuko fell a water whip hit him in the chest making him skid across the floor. Iroh looked up to see who attacked Zuko and his eyes were wide. He saw the Avatar and the water tribe boy coming from the left. And the water tribe girl and the young girl Toph coming from the right. They were all aimed at Zuko

"This time you are finished Zuko!" Katara said with anger as she looked at the small lake by Zuko and waterbended up a big ball as Aang narrowed his eyes at Zuko. Toph stomped the ground as she made stone fists come around her fists. Sokka had his boomerang ready. They all approached and were ready to attack when Alphonse jumped in front

"Now wait a minute! Why are you attacking him?!" Alphonse as always against violence and had his arms outstretched to hopefully calm them down.

"Now sir we appreciate that you would stand up for him but please move out of the way." Aang stated.

"Ya! And who wears a vintage armor like that?" Sokka asked himself

"No! I will not let you attack him!!" Alphonse stated. Toph's eyes were wide upon 'looking' at Alphonse "What the heck are you?!!!" Toph earthbended small boulders at Alphonse, who in return punched through them with his fists. Toph took a step back in shock. She was shaking. Katara looked concerned "Toph?" she shook her head

"He....he......he is empty inside!!!" Toph shouted. "No body inside controlling that armor!! The armor is just moving on it's own!!!!" Toph shouted louder as the Gang stared at Alphonse with narrowed eyes

"He must be that monster Roku warned you about Aang!" Sokka said as he got his machete out as well. Aang nodded slowly.

"No you are all mistaken!! He is just an innocent boy!" Iroh tried to make them see reasons but Toph shook her head

"Mr. Iroh he has no body!" Toph said. Katara was about to say something when a fireblast was sent at her feet. She looked up to see Zuko, wearing the same clothes they wore when they battled before. He was by Alphonse and in a stance.

"Alphonse get ready!" Zuko shouted as Alphonse shook his head "No! Zuko just--" Aang had alread shot an air blast at Zuko, but Alphonse got in front and took the hit causing him to fall back and land on Zuko "Get off Alphonse!" Zuko was squished. Al nodded and got up "We can't fight them...." Al pleaded.

"Get ready guys. We have to destroy that armor!" Aang shouted. Katara was staring at Al "Wait Aang maybe we should listen...." Aang shook his head at that "We can't Katara. If he is not from this world he is an enemy." Alphonse looked up at hearing that from Aang "You....know I am not from here?" Al asked. Aang glared and nodded

"Well looky here." A blue fire blast was shot between The Gang and Iroh, Zuko, and Alphonse. They all looked up to see Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and the Dai Li there. "Now we will have some fun....Envy attack them!!" Azula shouted as then Envy jumped down, holding his favorite sword. "This will be tons of fun!"

Toph was to shocked for words "I....I killed you!!" she shouted and took a step back. Envy smirked "Well sorry to disappoint but evil never dies." he laughed and charged at the weakest one first: Sokka. The water tribe boy tried to fight back but it was hard against Envy. The guy was fast and strong. Envy kneed Sokka and threw him to the ground.

"Sokka!!" Katara waterbended a wave and made it go straight for Envy!" Azula jumped down and firebended a wall of fire "Didn't we do this last time?" Azula asked as she laughed. Envy charged at Katara but Toph earthbended a wall up but Envy jumped over it and went to slash at Katara, who ducked and whipped him with a waterwhip. As Envy was distracted Toph then earthbended a large spike at Envy hitting him straight in the chest. Blood came out instantly as the Gang were shocked.

"That....Toph you killed him!" Sokka shouted with disapproval. Alphonse stood up "No she didn't!! He is a homunculi!" Al yelled as he stood up. Sokka glared "So you know him?!" Aang looked up "That means he is from your world! He is just like you!" Aang airbended and shot a ball of air at Alphonse, hitting him to a wall. Zuko stood up

"Leave him alone!" Zuko shotued and prepared to firebend at Aang until Iroh got between them

"NO! We will NOT go through this again! Avatar. You must trust me. Alphonse is an ally. He will not harm us!" Iroh said as Alphonse took a few feet until Envy was in front "Hiya!" he kicked Alphonse away and turned his attention to Zuko and went to stab him with the sword but was shocked to see Zuko firebend a blast at him, burning his body and sending him to a wall.

"We must get out of here!!" Zuko shouted as he firebended again at Envy. Aang followed up by airbending a ball of air at Envy, sending him back to a wall. "Appa, my bison, is outside and waiting! If we all rush we can get there." Aang said. Katara had gotten up and waterbended and froze Envy to the wall. Toph then earthbended a cage around Envy.

"He can't possibly get out of that!" Toph declared but was shocked to see the stone cage be moved away and the ice broken as Envy was back glaring. The Dai Li had freed him. Azula jumped down with Ty Lee and Mai "There is no way out of this Avatar. None of you are escaping." Azula stated with an evil smirk. The Dai Li had earthbended a wall up to block the exit to Appa.

"My father will be proud. I will bring him the Avatar and the Banished Prince." Azula smirked. Envy chuckled "And I can kill Alphonse...." The Gang, Iroh, Zuko, and Alphonse all gulped at that. The Dai Li quickly earthbended and trapped Alphonse similar to the first time. Iroh would have helped him out but his attention was on the Dai Li and the girls. Envy was ready to attack. Zuko was in his stance. The Gang were all in their stances. Azula and her girls were in theirs.

But before anyone could do anything. A blue portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the battlefield. It was blinding so when something came through it blinded everyone. The portal disappeared as someone was standing there. He was a teenager with a red jacket with an odd symbol on the back of his red jacket. Everyone was silent as Envy gasped. Only one thing was said upon seeing the newcomer in this battle

"**BROTHER!!!!**" Alphonse shouted with happiness in his voice. The boy turned and smirked. Edward Elric was back in action.

**A/N: Ta da! I am so happy now I finished this chapter. Took me all morning. Now I hope you are happy people. Here aer the pairings I decided.**

**Ed/Katara**

**Al/Toph**

**Sokka/Suki**

**Zuko/Mai  
**

**Wrath/Ty Lee**

**Iroh/Izumi**

**Now enjoy! I will try to make a new chapter soon. No promises though. Man I can't believe it's been a year since I started this.....oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	12. Finally free!

disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Avatar. I am merely using their characters for my imagination.

**A/N: Hello everybody!! man I feel like such a fool. There fore if you read this, then disregard what I said on the last chapter about the pairings. Thankfully Kagegakure no Sato was able to see past my fault. So go check the pairings on Chapter 6 and you will know what is happening and who will fall for who. Or just read below this**

**Aang x Katara**

**Sokka x Suki**

**Zuko x Mai**

**Ed x Ty Lee**

**Al x Toph**

**Oh and possibly Izumi x Iroh**

**But also I feel disappointed that only three reviewers were on my last longest chapter ever. I know I haven't been the best writer but I thought I could deserve more than three reviews. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers like my grandmother says**

**Now let the story commence!!**

_~Last time on Alchemist meets Benders.~_

_"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" a loud voice said as Alphonse looked up "We are tonight's entertainment." It was Envy_

_"Let me go or I will break her in two." Al threatened. Zuko couldn't attack because Mai would get hurt. _

_"He's my brother Izumi. I won't leave him like this. You can either come along or stay behind." Ed stated as Izumi was silent "Alright then. Get ready." They stepped in the circle together._

_"Listen carefully girl! I am in **LOVE** with my girlfriend! I don't need you flirting with me. I am a good guy. You are a bad girl. Get it through your thick head!! Now. Get **OFF!**" he shoved Ty Lee off as she felt heartbroken._

_"I know Uncle....now we must hurry and run away." Zuko lead his uncle out the cell _

_"This time you are finished Zuko!" Katara said with anger as she looked at the small lake by Zuko and waterbended up a big ball_

_"My father will be proud. I will bring him the Avatar and the Banished Prince." Azula smirked_

_But before anyone could do anything. A blue portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the battlefield._

_"**BROTHER!!!!**" Alphonse shouted with happiness in his voice. The boy turned and smirked. Edward Elric was back in action._

_Now we begin._

**~Catacombs~**

Edward Elric smiled at his younger brother "I found you Al!! Now lets hurry and get out of her--" he jumped as he dodged....blue fire? he looked up to see smoke coming from a girl's fingertips. Ed narrowed his eyes at this girl. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted. Suddenly men in matching green outfits jumped and landed and shot stone fists at him?!

Ed ducked these attack and clapped his hands as he touched the ground. He transmuted the ground into rockspikes at the green men. The entire Gang were in shock.

"Did he just earthbend?" Aang asked

"What was that blue lightning?!" Sokka asked himself

"It wasn't any kind of bending I've ever seen." Katara stated

"He feels weird." Toph said.

"That blind girl sure is cute..." Al whispered so low no one heard him.

"Uncle it looked like lightning with earth. Is there such a thing?" Zuko asked

"No Prince Zuko. Never." Iroh said above a whisper

"What was that?" Mai said

"What type of bending was that?" Azula narrowed her eyes as she asked

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Ty Lee giggled at the blond alchemist as he blushed. Ed was staring at Ty Lee with his face red. She winked at him causing him to blush more. "Ty Lee enough! You and Mai attack now!" Mai and Ty Lee sighed as they jumped down and stormed Ed, who frowned "I don't hit girls." he stated but sighed

"I don't want to attack you but Azula says I have to." Ty Lee giggled as she rushed at Ed from one side. Al shouted "Careful Brother they are tougher than they look!" Ed nodded at his brother "I'll get you out of this Al!" Mai threw three knives at Ed. Before he had time to react water came up and froze the knives. Ed looked confused and turned his head to a dark skinned girl who nodded at him.

Suddenly a fire blast was sent at Ty Lee and she jumped back. Ed turned to see a boy taller than him land next to him. He had a scar on the right side of his face. Ed got into a stance but the boy held his hand up "You're Alphonse's brother right?" Ed nodded "Don't worry we're allies." Ed nodded again and turned his attention to his brother. A young girl stomped her foot and the stone box he was stuck in just went back to the ground

"Thank you very much. What is your name." Al asked the girl as she smirked "Toph Bei Fong." She stated "Greatest Earthbender in the world!!!" She declared as she looked up at Alphonse. "You're blind?!" Al exclaimed as Toph glared "I can put you back in the box if you want." Al shook his head. "No thank you."

Aang airbended and shot at two Dai Li. Iroh was holding his own against the Dai Li as he kept shooting fire from his fist left and right. Katara had made a octopus like before. Sokka had his boomerang and his machete as he threw the boomerang, hitting a Dai Li in the face and using his machete to hit the stone fists the Dai Li sent. Zuko had made fire whips and was hitting the Dai Li.

Envy growled and then roared as he jumped down. "Enough! All Dai Li back away!!" the Dai Li backed off as he then pointed at Ed. "I killed you! I watched you die you little midget!!" Envy shouted. A vein was bulging on Ed's head

"WHO YOU CALLING AN ELF ON CHRISTMAS DAY THAT IS THE SHORTEST OF THE BUNCH???!!!!!!!" Ed shouted at the palm tree. Everyone else was quite confused and thought 'What is Christmas?'

Envy smirked "Why of course just you Fullmetal." He dodged a rockspike that was sent at him. Edward now stood and glared "And you didn't kill me. I was found and healed back to health." Ed stated as he narrowed his eyes at Envy. "Now I have come here to take my brother home. You can either tag along or stay here." Envy's eyes were wide

"Stay here and kill you....or go home and be ordered by Dante? Naw I'd rather kill you now!!" Envy shouted as he charged at Ed. The Gang were ready to defend him but Ed stopped them "I can handle him....." Ed dodged Envy as then he went for a punch to the homunculi's jaw. Envy was fast and dodged as he swiped at Ed with his sword, cutting through the material of Ed's jacket and exposing the automail.

The Gang all gasped "His arm is made of metal?!" Aang shouted. Al had his head low at hearing that and sighed "Yes. It is a prosthetic to replace his original limb." Zuko had looked up "What happened to his real arm? And what is a prosthetic?" Al was silent "We can discuss that later." Al said as he rushed forward to hit the Dai Li.

Iroh was silent as he looked behind them. He knew he could concentrate and perform lightning bending and break through the wall so they could reach the Avatar's bison. He just needed time. Zuko had rushed and was in the battle alongside Alphonse as they battled the Dai Li, who seemed to fall by one and ten more come.

Edward and Envy were going at it as Ed had transmuted his automail into a blade as was swiping at Envy, who dodged every swipe. Zuko and Alphonse were handling the Dai Li as best they could. Katara, Toph, and Sokka dealt with Ty Lee and Mai. Aang and Azula stared each other down.

"So you did survive Avatar." Azula got in a stance ready to fight. **(A/N: One of the teasers from Chapter 7)**

Aang only frowned more. He narrowed his eyes and attempted to get into a fighting stance. It hurt. He now realized that he couldn't fight Azula. He was still to weak. He growled "I will get you back for what you did to me Azula...." he was lightly patting his foot on the ground "But for now.....I'll work with this!" He brought his leg up and stomped it on the ground as suddenly several stone walls came up from around Azula, who was shocked, attempted to bring her firebending but was hit to quickly into a wall, almost unconscious.

Katara growled as she water bended a wave at Ty Lee and several Dai Li. This was where it happened. This was where Aang had nearly died. She was furious now. Toph just smirked and shouted "Go Sugar Queen!" Sokka smirked and shouted "Good job Sis!" He turned his attention to Mai, who shot her knifes at him. He blocked with his machete and growled lightly. They could win this!

Zuko and Alphonse were back to back as they held off the Dai Li. Zuko turned to Al as he asked "Any plan to get us out of here?" He asked hopefully as he blocked a stone fist with some fire he shot from his leg. Alphonse turned and said "Not sure at the moment. But we need to get out of here. We need to regroup." Zuko only nodded as he ran forward and jumped in the air as he delivered a firekick to several Dai Li.

Aang made an airball and rushed forward as he landed next to Alphonse "We can get out of here on Appa!" he shouted "But we need to get through that wall!" Al was silent but nodded to Aang. He looked up and shouted "Behind you!" he quickly got in front of Aang and punched a stone fist that was sent by a Dai Li. Aang looked and saw Iroh blocking off Dai Li as he rushed to help him.

As Edward and Envy were fighting, suddenly a lance was sent through Envy, as it hit him in the chest distracting him long enough for Ed to move a few feet away. He blinked and gasped as he saw Izumi there, smirking. "Finally!" Ed shouted "I almost thought you got lost or ended up in a different dimension!" Ed exclaimed as Izumi just nodded. "Well it took a lot out of me to get here so I was kinda unconscious for a bit. Thankfully no one missed me." They both turned back towards Envy, who had broken through the lance and rushed at them. They both roared and rushed straight for Envy with a kick to him.

Iroh was blocking any Dai Li in sight. He saw Aang and shouted "Your bison is behind this wall correct?" Aang nodded "Yes. I can try to earthbend it but that one attack at Azula hurt..." Iroh nodded as he shot more attacks toward the Dai Li "We need an earthbender...." Aang looked and shouted "Toph!!" The blind girl turned her head and shotued "What?!"

"You. Here. NOW!" Aang shouted as he prepared an air bubble and sent it at two Dai Li. Toph grunted and moved forward towards Aang, But what Toph didn't see was Azula had awoken, pretty angry. She turned and prepared lightning as she shot then shot it towards Toph. Toph gasped and earthbended a wall up almost to late as the lightning hit the wall and it blasted Toph across the room.

Alphonse gasped lightly seeing the blind girl being thrown like a rag doll. He looked at Zuko. "I am going to help her." he stated and ran forward as he tackled through many Dai Li. Zuko nodded and thought 'We need to get out of here.....' he quickly firebended a wall up as he started to run back, as he followed Alphonse, while keeping the wall up.

Katara and Sokka both were shocked to see their young friend get attacked. They both rushed forward as well as Katara made a giant wave like last time, she hit everyone who got in the way and landed near Toph. She looked up to see the suit of armor, Al was his name she thought, and said "We need to get her out of here." Al nodded and quickly took off his helmet as he showed no body in his armor. "She will be safe here." He scooped her up and put her inside of his armor and put the helmet on. "We need to get out of here." Al said as Katara then sighed

"Aang is still to weak from attacking Azula. And Toph is unconscious. We have no other earthbenders!" Katara was frantic and nervous. Alphonse would have smirked "I have an idea." he looked out to the battlefield where his brother and Sensei were fighting Envy. "Brother! We could use some support here!!" Al shouted as Edward turned and smirked. He quickly ran forward and clapped his hands. He touched the wall that blocked them from Appa and with blue electricity, it disappeared completely.

"Wow!" Sokka shouted.

Alphonse was silent and looked at Ed "Lets get Sensei and bust out of here!" Edward had to nod

"I'll get her! Go to whatever we are using." He turned and ran off to his Sensei. Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground as he transmuted several rockspikes towards the homunculi Envy, who was to distracted and needed healing. Edward said "Lets go Izumi!" Izumi followed Edward out the small exit but not before clapping her hands and transmuting the wall up again. They ran down the corridor as they saw Zuko arguing with Sokka

"What do you mean 'We cant come' !!" Zuko shouted angrily

Sokka crossed his arms "Not in this lifetime pal!"

Edward was getting pissed "Will you two knock it off?! We need to get out of here!!" He shouted as the wall crumbled. The Dai Li were coming. Aang then shouted "Everyone on board!" Aang airbended up. Katara and Sokka were next. Iroh as well. Zuko jumped up and landed. Alphonse glanced at Edward "Brother...." He whispered almost embarrassed. Ed sighed and clapped his hands as he shot a tiny rockspike up that sent Alphosne up and landing on Appa with a loud thud. Izumi climbed up. Edward turned back to see Envy and those three girls.

Ty Lee shouted. "Hey come back!" She rushed forward as she attempted to hit Ed's pressure point on his right shoulder but instantly felt metal as she gasped and held her fingers from hurting. Edward looked almost apologetic. "Sorry um girl. But I don't think I can wait since you work for Envy." He turned but Ty Lee asked "But.....what if I didn't?" Ed paused "Uh....." whatever Ed could have said was stopped as blue flame nearly hit his delicate face. He turned and glared at Azula "If you are friends with her then never!" he clapped his hands and transmuted a stone fist at Azula, who dodged. Ed turned and clapped his hands again and touched the ground as he transmuted another stone fist at Ty Lee "Sorry!" He shouted at her , as she dodged it.

Edward jumped up and landed on Appa "Go!" he yelled to Aang, who nodded and said "Yip Yip!" Appa took off the ground immediately.

Ty Lee lowered her head sadly. Mai looked almost sad as well "Ty Lee...." Ty Lee just perked up and smiled "Well I'll get to meet him again soon. We will hunt the Avatar again! And then I can get that boy while you get Zuko." She giggled as Mai just frowned and thought 'Zuko.....was it worth leaving me to help the Avatar?'

~In Midair on Appa~

Everyone was silent. Each had a different reason. Edward, Alphonse, and Izumi were all quiet mainly cause they didn't know anyone personally. Zuko and Iroh were because of their history with The Gang. The Gang were silent for their history with Zuko and Iroh. And Toph was still unconscious till......

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Toph shouted worriedly as she moved around. She was scared for her life. Alphonse looked up and muttered "Oh." He quickly hit his chest as it opened and Toph fell out and onto the saddle. She quickly crawled towards the Gang.

"So......whats your guy's story?" Katara asked Edward, who frowned.

"We are from a different dimension." Ed stated as the Gang, as well as Zuko, were shocked.

**(A/N: Sorry it took a month but school sucks. Plus I had to be with my family. Anyway I am hoping to work on my next chapter but I need to finish off my other story "What if Edward" I have been delaying that for months. Oh and if anyone still doesn't know. I changed the ending of Suki dieing. But the man who has her is someone we all know. I gave a clue with his eyes. Anyway until the next chapter)**


End file.
